Sabor prohibido
by Allerya Windrunner
Summary: Kyoko llega escapando de su pasado y buscando un refugio para rehacer su vida en Tokio, ahí conocerá a Kuon, un hombre tan misterioso como apuesto. Pero ¿despertar en su cama, forma parte de la nueva vida que vino a buscar? Sin dudas, el mundo de ambos se pondrá de cabeza y quizás, sólo quizás juntos puedan sanar sus heridas. AU/OoC/Rate M
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Skip Beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino son creación de Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei.**

* * *

Se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, la luz que se colaba, entre las cortinas semicerradas, golpeaba contra sus ojos como si se tratara de un mazazo.

«¿Qué extraño?, – pensó – la luz en mi cuarto no llega a mi cara.»

Tenía la boca seca. Frunciendo el ceño, se tocó la frente con los dedos y luego se apretó el puente de la nariz intentando comprender de dónde venía esa jaqueca.

Abriendo los ojos con doloroso esfuerzo, miró en dirección a la ventana y vio un par de vasos en el piso, un par de botellas de licor vacías y un cenicero con colillas sobre una mesa baja.

«Pero si yo no bebo ni fumo.» – se dijo en su fuero interno.

Confundida y aún desorientada siguió observando la habitación que cada vez le parecía más desconocida. Vio su ropa desperdigada por todas partes, al incorporarse y sentarse en la cama, para reconocer el lugar, se dio cuenta que le dolían ligeramente los músculos del cuerpo, la cama le pareció más grande de lo habitual, y la suave sábana blanca se deslizó por su cuerpo revelando su desnudez.

«Yo no duermo desnuda» – se dijo a sí misma.

Pero lo que la sobresaltó fue un ruido extraño a su lado, un sonido profundo y ronco.

– ¿Qué demonios – dijo una voz masculina –, Kyōko?

Miró en dirección del sonido y lo que vio la dejó de piedra.

Junto a ella en la cama, tan desnudo como ella, había un hombre.

No cualquier hombre.

Sino que él era el hombre, y qué hombre.

De cabello rubio sedoso y brillante, como si tuviera pequeños diamantes en él, su cuerpo firme y musculado que parecía hecho de granito, con una cara tan perfecta que cualquiera pensaría que fue creada y esculpida por los mismos ángeles y sus ojos, los ojos más verdes y hermosos que había visto en su vida, que la estaban mirando con el mismo asombro con el que ella lo miraba, un verdadero dios rubio hecho carne, desnudo en la misma cama que ella, le miraba con estupor.

El tren de recuerdos comenzó a andar cada vez con mayor rapidez. Se miró el cuerpo y pudo reconocer marcas de amor en él. Y ese bello durmiente recién despierto, también tenía algunas en su cuerpo.

Kanae la iba a matar, su mejor amiga la iba a cocinar viva, porque si hubo una advertencia que le dio cuando llegó pidiendo auxilio y refugio permitiéndole quedarse en su lujoso departamento fue que nunca, pero nunca, jamás de los jamases, se tenía que acercar a Kuon Hizuri, el medio japonés, dueño y mánager del edificio de departamentos que vivía en el lujoso _penthouse_ de arriba.

Y ahí estaba ella, Mogami Kyōko, desnuda, en la cama de Kuon Hizuri.


	2. Siete meses atrás parte 1

Siete meses atrás.

«Moko-san, por favor, ayúdame.»

Fue el breve mensaje que tuvo Kotonami Kanae en su teléfono.

Sólo una persona en este mundo sería capaz de llamarla por ese ridículo apodo. Y esa persona era, su mejor amiga de la cual no sabía de ella en casi un año desde que hubo vuelto con el idiota que tenía por novio, Fuwa Shōtarō.

― Kotonami-san, la necesitan en presidencia. ― dijo la asistente de Kanae.

― Iré en seguida, muchas gracias.

Mientras subía por el ascensor, pensaba en el mensaje de su amiga y lo que se dijeron mutuamente la última vez que se vieron.

«― No vuelvas con él, no te ama Kyōko. Sólo te está utilizando para cobrar la herencia de su familia, en cuanto se vea con el dinero del seguro en los bolsillos, romperá el compromiso y de paso tu corazón, otra vez.

― No lo hará Shō-chan me ama, sé que me ama.

Resoplando de frustración, se levantó y le dijo:

― Mo! Serás terca, no me hagas decir te lo advertí― se tocó el puente de la nariz para intentar controlar la frustración ―, no apruebo que hayan vuelto, no lo tolero cerca de ti y mucho menos creo que te ame― la mirada de tristeza de Kyōko la hizo vacilar un segundo, pero se recompuso, «es por su bien», se dijo―. Pero si algún día, necesitas un hombro donde llorar o donde esconderte de ese patán, siempre podrás tener mi ayuda. Hasta que no te hayas deshecho de ese parásito no me llames, Kyōko. Y no, ni Chiori, Erika, ni yo, seremos tus madrinas― tomando su cartera del asiento, finalizó―. Adiós Kyōko.»

El ascensor marcó el piso 42 del edificio, donde se encontraba la gerencia.

Al abrir las puertas, texteó en respuesta.

«En el café de siempre, al mediodía en punto, es mi receso para el almuerzo, que no se te vaya a ocurrir faltar.»

Guardó su móvil en el bolsillo de su elegante traje dos piezas de diseñador y se dirigió al asistente personal de su jefatura.

― El Presidente Takarada me mandó llamar Ruto-san.

―La está esperando Kotonami-san, pase por favor.

.

.

.

Mogami Kyōko, esperaba impaciente la respuesta a su mensaje de auxilio. No sabía cuál sería la respuesta que obtendría. La forma en la que ambas se separaron esa última vez que se vieron, no fue de las mejores.

Recordó con amargura lo traicionada y rechazada que se sintió al no tener el apoyo de sus preciadas amigas cuando les comunicó las intenciones de Shō, en casarse con ella.

Todas lo atribuyeron a que el sujeto en cuestión, la estaba utilizando y que no la quería en realidad.

Ella, ciega de amor y de carencias afectivas, no quiso oír lo que sus amigas por amor le hacían ver, aunque fuera una cruel verdad.

Y ahora, casi un año después, se encontraba sentada en un parque cercano a la estación de metro más próxima.

Sólo llevaba una maleta, y es que su huida, sí, huida de Kioto había sido apresurada.

Tuvo que escapar, porque sabía lo débil que era, sabía que, si se quedaba y escuchaba las mentiras de Shō, sólo por miedo a la soledad, las creería.

Por eso, primero debía rearmarse, poner en práctica aquello que los terapeutas recomendaban una y otra vez, la importancia de amarse a sí misma.

Debía buscar un lugar donde esconderse, pero debía pedir ayuda para hacerlo.

No es que le faltara dinero, tenía un fideicomiso a su nombre, herencia de su padre ausente quien por remordimiento o simplemente por justicia le legó antes de morir en un accidente, pero su albacea era su madre, y no podía hacer uso de ese dinero hasta los 25 años.

Su madre Saena, era la principal accionista y parte del directorio de un bufete de abogados de prestigio, pero recurrir a ella era imposible. Su madre más que nadie era una mujer implacable, justamente también le advirtió acerca de las posibles segundas intenciones de Shōtarō, pero en su necedad, tampoco la quiso escuchar.

«No repitas mi ejemplo Kyōko, ese chico no te ama. Te lo diré una sola vez, termina con él, pero si no lo haces no vengas llorando, ni pidiendo consuelo porque ya te lo advertí.» Fueron las duras palabras de su madre.

Por eso su única opción eran sus amigas. Su única salvación. Siempre lo habían sido, incluso cuando se conocieron en el instituto en Kioto. El carácter rudo de Kanae y el rol amenazante de Erika, ambas un año mayor que ella, quienes en un principio tenían férrea rivalidad, fueron compañeras de año con Shō y compartían club con ella, a medida que ambas poco a poco se fueron acercando, también lo hicieron con Kyōko, lo que impidió que las demás chicas del instituto la molestaran por ser cercana a él, el chico más popular del instituto. Chiori, por su parte, la senpai de todas ellas en el club, fue la voz maliciosa que siempre reprimió. Con una leve sonrisa y un suspiro las recordó con afecto.

― ¿Por qué no las escuché?

«Por necia» dijo una vocecilla en su interior.

Sus pocas amigas, todas viviendo en Tokio durante los años de educación superior y ahora dos de ellas en el extranjero, salvo una; Kanae.

Su cara se iluminó al recibir el mensaje de Kanae.

«Todo saldrá bien.» se dijo y se dirigió a la dirección indicada.


	3. Siete meses atrás parte 2

― Tendré que hablar con el mánager de mi edificio, para comentarle que te quedarás en mi departamento por un tiempo, y que estarás cuidando de mis cosas durante el tiempo que esté en América. Además, te lo presentaré para que no haya malentendidos. Es un tipo un tanto solitario, pero es educado cuando quiere serlo.

Kyōko asintió con la cabeza a cada una de las indicaciones de su amiga.

― No lo molestes en exceso, y él no será desagradable contigo.

«"Desagradable" ¿a qué demonios se refería con eso, acaso era una especie de pervertido?»

Su cara al parecer decía mucho porque Kanae terminó diciendo ― El tipo es un poco quisquilloso con su privacidad, y se muestra con una caballerosidad falsa que resulta desagradable e irritante para quienes observan, es un rompebragas porque rompecorazones le queda corto. Pero no tiene piedad alguna en rechazar a quien quiera acercarse con segundas intenciones. En resumen, es un _'lady killer_' con una máscara de sonrisa brillante. Una vez Erika lo vio y bueno, sabes cómo es ella, no escuchó mi advertencia y pues, pasó lo que tenía que pasar.

― ¿Qué pasó? ― preguntó Kyōko.

― La mandó a comer espárragos con tanta amabilidad y sarcasmo a la vez que la pobre quedó muda y con el ego hecho puré― dijo Kanae finalmente entre carcajadas.

Kyōko sintió un escalofrío en su espalda al escuchar esa descripción. Sin duda sería un canalla de primera, pero ella ya tenía experiencia con canallas. Por eso estaba en ese lugar, con una maleta y con Kanae, su siempre fiel amiga.

Lo primero que le dijo al verla fue «Te lo dije, idiota.» Y luego la abrazó, Kyōko no pudo más que romper en llanto. Y ahí estaba ahora su buena amiga, contándole que se iba por seis meses a América por trabajo, y que no tenía problemas en alojarla indefinidamente en su apartamento.

Kanae sacó el teléfono móvil y la escuchó conversar con quien parecía ser el mánager del edificio de apartamentos donde vivía.

Cuando terminó de hablar le dijo:

― Bien, hará una copia de la llave electrónica y la entregará hoy. Deberás pasar a su piso para recogerla, es el _penthouse_. Te estará esperando a las cuatro de la tarde, ve y nos encontramos en casa cuando llegue del trabajo, hoy me toca hacer horas extras, así que llegaré tarde.

― ¿Y cómo se llama?

― Kuon Hizuri.

― ¿Corn?

Kanae no pudo aguantarse la risa.

― No tonta, Kuon― repitió más lentamente.

Kyōko se sonrojó ligeramente ante su error ― ¿Es extranjero?

― Casi, es un medio japonés que lleva algunos años viviendo en Tokyo, al menos eso es lo que sé, no hemos hablado mucho, ya sabes, trabajo y esas cosas. Créeme que de los años que llevo viviendo en ese edificio, con suerte he hablado con él en unas cuantas ocasiones. Es como si su lema fuera «No te metas conmigo y yo no me meto contigo», pero con una sonrisa falsamente amable. Pero vaya que te debería sonar el apellido. Su padre es famoso.

― Hizuri… ― caviló unos segundos hasta que dijo― ¿Ese Hizuri?, ¿Kuu Hizuri es su padre?

― Pensé que ibas a hacer la relación inmediatamente con sus apellidos. Es el Chef más famoso del mundo ¿no?, y tú eres su mayor admiradora.

―No, la verdad es que no pude hacer la relación hasta que me lo sugeriste. ― respondió Kyōko

Kanae miró la hora en su reloj.

―Debo irme, mi hora de comer casi acaba. Si buscas trabajo, no te costará conseguir acá en Tokio, eres chef después de todo y de las mejores. Pero no se te ocurra intentar acercarte a Kuon Hizuri. Reprime cualquier impulso de acercamiento hacia ese hombre. No es malo, pero no creo que te convenga.

Kyōko miró a su amiga con cariño.

―Créeme, ya tuve porción suficiente de patanes de por vida.

―Me voy ahora, recuerda cuatro en punto y no llegues tarde, odia la impuntualidad, tiene una especie de humor negro muy particular para vengarse de quienes ofenden sus normas― puso los ojos en blanco ―, ya te contaré en casa lo que le hizo a Kijima-san, uno de los inquilinos por llegar 5 minutos tarde a una reunión del comité de vecinos.

Kanae sonrió y se despidió con la mano.

Al verla marchar de esa forma Kyōko se sintió realmente afortunada. Comenzaría una nueva vida en Tokio, lejos de su pasado y con las esperanzas renovadas. Mal que mal, vivir en el mismo edificio que el hijo de su más grande ejemplo a seguir, era una señal de buena suerte.


	4. Siete meses atrás parte 3

Treinta minutos antes de la hora acordada, Mogami Kyōko anunciaba su llegada al portero del edificio.

Cuando el hombre cortó la llamada al mánager del edificio, le dijo:

―Por aquí, sígame por favor ― le señaló acompañándola al elevador y presionando el botón que indicaba el _penthouse_.

Kyōko entró con su maleta y las puertas se cerraron. Con un clásico sonido de campanilla anunció su llegada al piso en cuestión.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, encontró una gran sala de espera. No supo si esperar o llamar a la puerta. Había anunciado su llegada, no era posible que la dejara ahí plantada.

Se acercó a la gran puerta de roble y tocó el timbre. No sucedió nada.

Decidió esperar en uno de los amplios sillones dispuestos en la sala a que su anfitrión se dignara a aparecer.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la puerta se abrió, y salieron dos hombres jóvenes del interior.

Uno de ellos en sus treinta con anteojos y el otro un poco más joven, más guapo, pero con pinta de _playboy_.

El hombre de lentes, la miró y antes de cerrar la puerta llamó al interior.

―Kuon, es de mala educación hacer esperar a una señorita.

Luego dirigiéndose a ella, le dijo:

―Buenas tardes, soy Yashiro Yukihito, soy residente, vivo en el piso quince, él es mi primo Kijima Hideito, vive conmigo. Debes ser la amiga de Kotonami-san.

― Buenas tardes― se apresuró a decir Kyōko con elegancia―, sí, mi nombre es Mogami Kyōko, estoy esperando a Hizuri-san.

―Sí, nos pidió que hiciéramos copia de la llave electrónica de Kotonami-san, también nos encargamos de la seguridad del edificio. ― habló Kijima― Si quieres podrías esperar en nuestro departamento, mientras este otro holgazán se digna a atenderte―le dijo regalándole una sonrisa de galán que Kyōko reconoció como la que debía de usar para cazar sus conquistas.

La joven sonrió con calidez y le dijo:

― Agradezco su oferta, pero no gracias, sólo he venido a por la llave. ― su voz sonó cordial, pero con una autoridad y dignidad que no admitía cuestionamientos.

Desde el interior del departamento, se escuchó una carcajada, profunda y grave que hizo que los vellos de la piel de Kyōko se erizaran, sintió que el ambiente se cargó de electricidad y cuando lo vio aparecer en el umbral de la puerta juró que estaba teniendo alucinaciones y que su corazón se saltó un latido.

El hombre más guapo que haya visto en su vida, apareció por esa puerta.

Rubio, alto, muy alto, más de metro noventa, cuerpo de atleta, espalda ancha, una cara de ángel y labios que invitaban a pecar, y sus ojos, del verde más hermoso jamás visto.

Si aún estuviera con Shōtarō, se habría autoengañado diciendo que no era tan guapo como Shō, sabiendo que era una mentira descarada, pero necesaria. Shō, no manejaba muy bien la frustración, ni la falta de atención hacia él.

Kuon mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos comentó ―La chica tiene agallas, me gusta― para luego mirar a sus amigos―, te mandó a freír espárragos con tanta elegancia como si fuera de la realeza Kijima-kun. ― , se apoyó en el umbral de su puerta con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. El aludido sólo miró a su amigo e hizo un mohín. Yashiro, en cambio se sorprendió ante la reacción de Kuon.

Luego miró a Kyōko nuevamente y le dijo:

― Bien, ya conoces a los jefes de la seguridad de este lugar―le dijo señalando con el pulgar a ambos hombres―, ten tu llave electrónica. ― Sacó del bolsillo trasero del pantalón la tarjeta y se la tendió, sin salir del umbral.

Sus gestos tan poco educados ni japoneses irritaron a Kyōko, quien estaba dispuesta a hacérselo notar cuando se acercó, pero al momento en que sus dedos se rozaron, se quedó muda y sólo pudo sentir que una corriente eléctrica los traspasó. Ambos se miraron con sorpresa, pero él fue más rápido en ocultarlo.

―En este edificio, tenemos sólo dos reglas. La primera es no causes problemas. Los residentes quieren vivir en paz y tranquilidad, nada de fiestas locas, peleas, gritos, ni desfiles de chicos por aquí, para eso existen las calles, los hoteles del amor y los karaokes. ¿Queda entendido?

Kyōko lo miró con ira, estaba boquiabierta, ¿qué edad creía que tenía? Por supuesto que no iba a andar de fiestas, y menos con desfiles de chicos. Ya había tenido suficiente con el imbécil que dejó en Kioto. Y qué decir de las peleas y los gritos, ella no era una salvaje, era una joven japonesa que recibió la mejor educación posible.

―Entendido. ― dijo con voz suave controlando su temperamento, era una reina de hielo, se repetía internamente.

―Y la segunda― le dijo mientras ponía un cigarrillo en su boca y le daba una calada. Para Kyōko, esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Antes de que pudiera continuar, la joven tomó el cigarrillo de la sensual boca, lo dejó caer y lo pisó, añadiendo:

―Odio el olor a tabaco y a los fumadores.

Los ojos de Kuon revelaron sorpresa y luego algo que Kyōko no supo definir. Se cruzó de brazos y dijo:

― Has quebrantado la segunda regla― y estiró su mano hacia Kyōko―, ahora devuélveme esa llave.

Kyōko parpadeó atónita. Se puso lívida de sólo pensar que tendría que buscar alojamiento en otro lugar, sus amigas no estaban en Japón desde hace meses, la única que le quedaba en el país era Kanae. De su madre ni hablar, no podía recurrir a ella. Esa mujer no perdonaba los fallos y su relación con Shōtarō había sido un fallo mayúsculo.

― ¿Cuál era la segunda regla? ― preguntó tartamudeando.

Kuon irguiéndose en toda su altura la miró con desdén y luego con una sonrisa burlona se acercó al oído de la joven y le susurró:

―Si no quieres problemas, nunca te metas en mis asuntos, Kyōko-chan.


	5. Siete meses atrás parte 4

Era preciosa, eso fue lo primero que pensó Kuon, cuando la vio por primera vez en la pantalla de seguridad de su piso.

Delgada, cabellera tinturada y bien cuidada, con curvas sutiles, su vestimenta a la moda y su andar elegante, hacían destacar su feminidad. Esa mujer rezumaba buen gusto.

Cuando llamó a su puerta, pudo verla con más detalle. Una belleza japonesa con una diáfana voz.

Después cuando la tuvo frente a frente sintió una descarga eléctrica que le recorrió el cuerpo, y cuando finalmente la tocó tuvo certeza de que esa chica le traería muchos problemas.

Pero esos ojos desafiantes y esa actitud luchadora al arrebatarle el cigarrillo de la boca lo dejaron sorprendido y la chispa de deseo que había sentido terminó por inflamar sus venas.

Sí, era su ideal. Una mujer gentil, pero fuerte por dentro al mismo tiempo.

Quería meterla en su piso, encerrarla, desnudarla y hacerle el amor, quería saber si podría mirarlo siempre de esa forma o descubrir otras nuevas facetas, quería saber hasta dónde podía llegar con esa mirada desafiante en sus ojos. Pero por sobre todo, quería que se derritiera por él, quería reclamarla y marcarla como suya.

Se sorprendió genuinamente por ese carril de pensamientos.

«¿De dónde vino eso?» Se dijo.

No sabía de dónde había salido esa veta posesiva, él no era así. Al contrario, sus ex-amantes siempre le dejaron en claro que su falta de interés, esa facilidad con que las dejó ir fue lo que provocó las rupturas. Pero esa chica era diferente, aún no sabía qué era lo que tenía, pero iba a averiguarlo.

Y ahí estaba ella.

¿Qué era eso, una ardilla? La chica de alguna forma se dio cuenta que no podía contra él y ahora era una especie de ardilla suplicante.

Ella, atropelladamente se disculpaba.

Los dos hombres que miraban el espectáculo no sabían si reír o llorar por la pobre muchacha. Ahora Kuon la tendría entre ceja y ceja.

― Vamos Kuon, deja que se quede― dijo Yashiro de repente, interrumpiendo la serie de dogezas de la joven, dogezas tan perfectas que le recordaban una ojou-sama―, no sabía de la segunda regla y debes admitir que tu hábito, puede molestar a más de una persona.

Kuon miró irritado a Yashiro y juró que el hombre de gafas soltó un chillido, pero luego decidió que debía inspirar profundamente y exhaló el aire que retenía en sus pulmones.

Volviendo a apoyarse en el quicio de la puerta, cruzó sus brazos y miró a la joven.

―Bien, no te quitaré la llave, pero deberás resarcir el daño.

Kyōko se quedó muda.

―Lo siento, pero no tengo dinero ahora― le dijo la joven levantando la mirada con timidez.

―Entonces págame con tu cuerpo. ― respondió Kuon con una sonrisa ladina.

Kyōko comenzó a boquear como un pez, vio que Kuon comenzó a reír, se reía de ella.

«Esto era a lo que se refería Kanae con lo de humor negro» pensó.

―Estás sin trabajo, ¿cierto?

Kyōko, asintió.

―Tu amiga dijo que eres chef, ¿o me equivoco?

―Lo soy― respondió.

―Necesito que prepares una cena para mis padres, vienen de visita en unos días. Te daré todo el dinero que necesites para alimentarlos, cocinarás para mí y así, repararás el haber estropeado mi cigarrillo y mi piso.

― ¿Quieres que cocine para tus padres? ― no se lo podía creer, en serio estaba pidiéndole que cocinara no sólo para él, sino para sus padres, su padre.

La respuesta fue inmediata y llena de entusiasmo.

―Sí, lo haré, incluso siempre que venga tu familia cocinaré para ti. No, más que eso, cocinaré todos los días para ti.

Kuon y los demás en ese salón, se quedaron perplejos ante el entusiasmo de la chica.

Medio segundo después, Kuon se dio la vuelta entrando a su departamento, dejándole sólo la indicación de que no se moviera.

Cuando regresó, tenía otra llave magnética.

Se la entregó a Kyōko.

―La vas a necesitar. ― y cerró la puerta tras de sí.


	6. Siete meses atrás parte 5

― ¿Qué diablos sucedió ahí?

Se preguntaba Kyōko mientras se daba un baño en la gran tina de Kanae.

A sus 24 años de vida, nunca había demostrado tal descontrol.

«Mentirosa» le dijo una vocecita interna.

Cierto, sólo una vez había demostrado ese nivel de descontrol en su vida adulta, y fue cuando terminó con Shōtarō.

Los dolorosos recuerdos vinieron a su mente y llenaron de lágrimas sus ojos dorados.

El dolor seguía presente, y era comprensible, no había pasado ni una semana desde que lo sacó de su vida. No sabía si iba a poder sanar completamente algún día de la traición de Shōtarō, pero podía volver a pararse de nuevo y forjar su propio futuro.

Después del baño, decidió hacer lo que más le gustaba en la vida. Cocinar.

Preparó una cena que luego compartiría con Kanae. Como su amiga volvería más tarde, decidió dejar la comida reservada y empaquetada.

Una vez hubo terminado de cenar, el teléfono de la casa sonó. Kyōko decidió dejar saltar el contestador, nadie sabía que ella se encontraba en esa casa, lo que resultaría incómodo contestar.

Después de la señal escuchó un suspiro de irritación, luego una masculina voz que reconoció inmediatamente y le decía:

―Se supone que dijiste que cocinarías para mí, han pasado más de tres horas y aún no te veo en mi cocina preparando la cena Kyōko-chan.

Kyōko levantó el auricular con premura y le respondió, decidida a decirle que no podía tratarla con esa familiaridad, entendía que él fuera extranjero, pero de ahí a llamarla Kyōko-chan, era mucho.

―Hizuri-san

―Kuon, mi padre es Hizuri-san, a mi llámame Kuon. ―sonaba irritado.

Kyōko sintió las mejillas enrojecer, y con voz temblorosa pronunció su nombre.

―Kuon.

Al otro lado de la línea, el sujeto mencionado, no pudo contener una sonrisa.

―Buena chica, te espero en cinco minutos.

―Espera…

No alcanzó a decir nada, porque él ya había cortado la llamada.

Cinco minutos después, estaba frente a su puerta, como acto de rebeldía se resistió a usar la llave magnética que él le entregó, y llamó a la puerta a través del citófono, no hubo respuesta alguna.

Como si se tratase de una lucha de voluntades, Kuon al otro lado de las pantallas de sus cámaras de seguridad, se divertía al verla plantarle desafío .

Cuando ya había pasado cerca de media hora, Kyōko desistió de llamar al otro lado de la puerta, y a regañadientes usó la llave magnética que sentía le quemaba como carbón ardiendo en su bolsillo, y finalmente entró.

El departamento de Kuon era en tamaño el doble del duplex de su amiga, se veía limpio y ordenado, el salón principal estaba lleno de fotografías hermosas por doquier. Tan ensimismada estaba en una de las postales de una puesta de sol en un lugar paradisíaco, donde los colores eran más brillantes que en cualquier otro lugar que no sintió cuando Kuon se puso a su espalda, hasta que sopló en su oreja, causando el sobresalto de la joven.

― Si quieres la próxima vez que vaya a Guam, te llevo conmigo Kyōko-chan. ―le dijo con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

― No gracias―respondió Kyōko con indignación ―, no estoy interesada en perder mi tiempo con playboys fanfarrones.

Kuon no pudo aguantar una carcajada.

Su risa era grave y profunda provocando un estremecimiento de puro placer en cada terminación nerviosa de ella, enviando señales a partes de su cuerpo que pensaba que no volverían a despertar, haciéndola consciente del magnetismo y de las sensaciones que ese hombre le producía.

Mirándola a los ojos le dijo en un tono cargado de sensualidad manteniendo la cercana distancia

― Acompáñame, Kyōko-chan.

― ¿A Guam? ― preguntó Kyōko desconcertada.

Kuon volvió a sonreír y le dijo dándole un ligero golpe con el dedo en la frente ― No, a la cocina, pero si quieres nos podemos escapar a Guam cuando gustes, solos tú y yo. ―guiñando un ojo y dándose media vuelta, agregó en tono coqueto― Piénsalo.

Kyōko enrojeció hasta las orejas y le siguió rumiando en silencio. «Sí, es un playboy, un playboy al que nuevamente no le has corregido que no debe llamarte por tu nombre.», y suspirando se dijo a sí misma «al menos usa honorífico.»

Varios minutos llevaba buscando comida en la alacena, refrigerador, estantes, y no encontró nada que pudiera ser llamado "comida", porque las comidas para calentar, y las cajas semi vacías de pizza, los envases vacíos de comida del minimercado cercano, no puede ser llamado comida. Kuon la miraba divertido sentado en uno de los pisos de la encimera. Lo que la llevó a tener un escalofrío al imaginar la horrorosa realidad, por lo que preguntó:

― ¿Qué comes comúnmente?

― Lo de siempre, onigiris, pizza, hamburguesas, lo que encuentre en el momento. La verdad es que, aunque no lo creas, no necesito mucha comida. No tienes que venir a hacerme la cena ni nada, sólo te estaba molestando. Te llamé porque quería comentarte lo que necesito para la visita de mis padres.

Mientras Kuon enumeraba su poco ortodoxa dieta, si es que se le podía llamar así, ella se quedó mirándolo como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

― No me puedo creer que un hombre adulto de tu tamaño, me esté diciendo que no necesita comer y lo más inaceptable ¡es que te alimentas como adolescente americano!

―Es que soy medio americano Kyōko-chan, ¿algún problema con eso?

Kyōko juró que la habitación bajó unos grados ante la mirada irritada de Kuon.

«Ok, una mina, no tocar el tema de su nacionalidad»

―No me malinterpretes―le dijo agitando las manos y con las mejillas sonrosadas―, no quiero decir que ser americano o lo que sea, sea algo malo, sino que tus hábitos alimenticios son muy malos. Si voy a cocinar para tus padres, no tengo problemas en hacerlo para ti también.

― ¿En serio?, pero no…

― Soy chef ― le dijo Kyōko interrumpiendo a Kuon y lo que sea que intentó decir―, me dedico a darle buena comida a la gente, porque la cocina es un arte, es una experiencia que conjuga estética, sensaciones y placer, y bueno, también soy admiradora del increíble trabajo de tu padre. Míralo como una forma extraña de agradecimiento o lo que quieras que signifique.

― Es cierto que tendré que saber cómo cocinas, pero de verdad no necesito que me alimentes.

―Necesitas alimentarte Hizuri-san.

― Es Kuon, ya te lo dije Kyōko, y no necesito que me alimentes. ― le dijo mientras se levantaba del taburete y se acercaba a ella lentamente.

― Míralo como una forma de degustación, y es Mogami-san, no Kyōko ― respondió, cruzando los brazos, «Bien Kyōko, marca los límites, más vale tarde que nunca.»

― Bien― le dijo al llegar frente a ella plantándose con desafío ―, digamos que acepto que me alimentes, pero serás Kyōko y yo Kuon. No se discute más el tema.

Kyōko a regañadientes tuvo que aceptar que, esta vez él ganó la partida.

― Está bien, tú ganas ― le respondió mientras un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas―... Kuon.

Y él sonrió triunfal.


	7. Seis meses atrás parte 1

Ella llevaba cerca de un par de semanas yendo a su departamento ya sea por la mañana, al medio día o a la hora de la cena, aún no conseguía empleo permanente, sólo tenía un trabajo a medio tiempo que le daba suficiente tiempo libre, para pasar a su cocina cuando sus turnos lo permitían, y lo más sorprendente es que ella deseaba cocinar para él.

Su amiga Kanae se había marchado hacía un par de días, por lo que él le había ofrecido comer juntos, para que no se sintiera tan sola.

Pero Kanae, no se había visto nada feliz cuando le contó su primer encontronazo con Kuon, ni tampoco le hizo gracia que tuviera que cocinar para él y sus padres, pero Kyōko se había metido en ese lío y tendría que saber salir de él.

Suspirando se intentó convencer a si misma que Kuon al menos se había mostrado amable en cierto modo con Kanae y también con ella al permitir, después de aquel incidente inicial, quedarse. Quizás podría sacar alguna ventaja de esta situación tan extraña y aprender un par de lecciones respecto a esa impulsividad que siempre le había traído más de un problema. Al menos tendría la oportunidad de conocer a su mayor ídolo, pensó con optimismo.

Pero esas muestras de amabilidad habían descolocado no sólo a Kanae, sino también a Kyōko, no sabía si lo que veía era el hombre tras la máscara de sarcasmos y sonrisas falsas en los que se escondía Hizuri Kuon. Como tampoco sabía si esa amabilidad era también parte de la máscara.

No obstante, Kuon no era tan desagradable, al menos ya no con ella. No así con la pobre señora Kamio, una mujer que, a su pesar Kyōko tenía que reconocer, era desagradable, recordó.

Ella, como buena nueva vecina había querido demostrar su amabilidad, compartiendo algo de comida con sus vecinos, y la mujer demostrando una falta de respeto y cortesía espantosas, había maltratado a Kyōko.

Kuon, quien había ido a verla, vio la escena cuando salió del ascensor. Kamio-san inmediatamente cambió su actitud cuando lo vio, comenzando a comentar acerca de las enormes diferencias entre la comida tradicional japonesa y la occidental, despreciando con lengua viperina, las delicias occidentales hechas por Kyōko.

―Sin duda, usted no necesita seguir comiendo azúcares Kamio-san, al llegar a una cierta edad, se corre más riesgo de enfermar. Es comprensible que, considerando tan importante aspecto de la vida, no pueda disfrutar de los dulces que su nueva vecina le ofrece― finalizó agudamente dándole una sonrisa tan dulce, que solo disfrazaba con mieles las ácidas palabras que descolocaron a la mujer.

Después de que la mujer entró a su departamento más confundida que indignada, Kyōko le dio a Kuon:

―Deberías ser más amable con la gente, puede que la pobre señora Kamio se haya comprado tu sonrisa falsa, pero yo puedo ver a través de ella.

Kuon la miró burlonamente y le dijo: ―Los japoneses son extraños, elogian a la gente cuando están enfadados, son gente extraña. ― haciendo el gesto americano que ella tanto odiaba.

Recordarlo, la hizo sonreír. A veces era necesario saber poner los puntos sobre las ies. Y aunque aún no sabía si ese gesto amable fue movido por un ataque se amabilidad, lo que sí sabía era que quería conocerlo, le agradaba― aunque no lo reconociera abiertamente― ese humor negro, era un completo desafío para ella. Nunca sabía con qué iba a retrucar la próxima vez que tuvieran un encuentro verbal.

Pero ahí estaba ella charlando animadamente con él, sentado en el taburete de la cocina viéndola moverse como si fuera su casa.

A él le gustaba verla, le encantaba ver los delicados movimientos que hacía, y como transformaba aquella tarea que para él particularmente era un desafío total, en algo maravilloso de ver. No podría evitar la sonrisa cada vez que la sentía entrar en su departamento.

―Listo― le dijo poniendo un platillo con exquisita presentación. ―, pruébalo, quiero saber qué piensas.

Kuon miró el plato con ese monstruo dulce frente a él. De sólo pensar en que sus papilas gustativas estarían en contacto con el menjunje azucarado, sintió nauseas.

Kyōko lo vio pasar del color natural de su piel al verde.

«¿Qué le pasa?» Se preguntó Kyōko.― ¿Ocurre algo?

― Es sólo que no me gustan las cosas dulces.

―Oh, créeme que ese tono verdoso no me hizo sospechar― respondió ella con sarcasmo.

― Lo siento, no tiene que ver contigo. Mi madre, es pésima cocinera y me obligaba a comer sus experimentos, en especial su afición por la repostería.

Kyōko, se quedó pensativa unos segundos mientras retiraba el postre dulce.

―Lo tengo, dijiste que a tu padre le gusta lo que sea, pero como es de Kioto, estaba pensando en preparar cocina tradicional japonesa estilo Kioto. Y eso quería acompañarlo de un postre de leche y judías rojas, pero viendo la reacción que tienes, prefiero hacer una fusión, con un sabor menos dulce y más ácido ¿te gusta lo ácido? ― preguntó mientras cortaba con la cuchara el postre rechazado.

―Sí, no tengo problemas con lo ácido.

Kuon no podía dejar de mirar los gráciles movimientos de Kyōko.

―Perfecto. Una gelatina de vino tinto y frutos rojos no sería problema.

Kyōko se llevó la cuchara a la boca, cerrando los ojos y soltó un gemido de placer.

― ¿Tan bueno está? ― le preguntó Kuon con la mirada enfebrecida.

― Ni te lo imaginas― le respondió notando que el aire se había cargado de energía de un momento a otro, había llenado una segunda cuchara con el delicioso postre, que se dirigía a su boca, pero en menos de un segundo Kuon tomó su mano y se llevó a la boca la cucharada de postre.

Se mordió el labio, para terminar de saborear unos pequeños restos que quedaron fuera de su boca.

Kyōko no pudo dejar de perderse ese detalle tan sexy, quería tomar esos labios con los suyos y probar el sabor que tendría ese postre en su boca, quería saber si sería dulce o ardiente.

Se sorprendió a donde la llevaban sus pensamientos, debía desterrarlos. Desearlo sería un terrible error, aunque lo peor sería llegar a enamorarse de él.

― En verdad, está delicioso, pero creo que no soportaría comer más de una cucharada, para mí, es demasiado dulce.

―Sí, tienes razón― dijo ella― creo que es demasiado por hoy― aunque lo que era demasiado para ella, era muy diferente de lo que él se estaba refiriendo―, ya es tarde, me voy a la cama, nos vemos mañana.

Kyōko salió de la cocina apresuradamente, lo que se imaginó cuando mencionó la palabra cama, la hizo querer salir huyendo como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

No, definitivamente no podía estar deseándolo a él.

Kuon la vio salir corriendo, pero se preguntó si lo que por un segundo vio en sus ojos era deseo. Deseo por él.

Al llegar a su piso Kyōko entró con premura, decidida a darse un baño, lo necesitaba. Una ducha fría aclararía sus pensamientos.

―Con Shō, nunca fue así, nunca me sentí así ― se dijo mientras se quitaba la ropa y se miraba en el espejo del baño. ―, pero con Kuon…

Estaba hecha un lío.


	8. Seis meses atrás parte 2

― Voilà―dijo la joven mientras terminaba de poner los últimos detalles de presentación a los postres.

Kuon la aplaudió ― Oye, esto se ve espléndido.

― Espero que sea del agrado de tu padre.

― Créeme que lo será. ― le dijo regalándole una amable sonrisa y dándole una leve caricia en el cabello.

En ese momento el timbre sonó, y Kuon se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

Kyōko escucho voces y saludos afectuosos. Estaba nerviosa, iba a conocer a su gran ídolo y además él probaría su cocina. Sí, estaba muy nerviosa.

Terminó de servir las entradas, el primer de cinco platillos en la mesa y corroboró por enésima vez, que el menú estuviera perfecto.

Kuu se acercó a la cocina y la saludó, Kyōko sintió la presión que debían tener los cocineros bajo su mando, eso significó una dosis de adrenalina que la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies sin embargo no alcanzó a disfrutarla del todo, puesto que cuando se dirigía a las ollas, una voz femenina lo detuvo.

― Cielo, la mesa está acá. Deja a esa pobre chica hacer su trabajo, no estás en tu cocina.― dijo la mujer en ruso.

Kyōko miró a la mujer, era preciosa. Una versión femenina de Kuon. La reconoció inmediatamente, era Juliena, la famosa top model rusoamericana que se casó con su ídolo.

«De ahí provienen sus genes» pensó Kyōko. «Son demasiado hermosos los tres juntos, parecen sacados de alguna publicidad, son tan perfectos que es aterrador».

―Veo que ya conocieron a mi amiga Kyōko, es chef y hoy nos ha preparado la cena.

Juliena se sorprendió y miró con curiosidad a Kyōko.

―Encantada de conocerte Kyōko-chan― le dijo Juliena en perfecto japonés―, por favor, llámame Julie.

― Y yo soy Kuu el padre de Kuon, encantado de conocerte, puedes decirme otou-san― repuso él.

A lo que Julie, tosió incómoda, sin embargo Kyōko respondió con una sonrisa condescendiente y dijo finalmente:

― El placer es mío― mientras hacía una de sus perfectas reverencias.

Juliena se acercó a ella y en un susurro le dijo ―Es la primera vez que Kuon nos presenta alguna amiga, debes ser muy especial para él.

Kyōko se sorprendió de esas palabras y miró a Kuon, pero él estaba charlando animadamente con su padre, no prestando mayor atención a lo que Julie pudiera compartir con Kyōko.

― Kyōko es de Kioto, igual que tú papá.―dijo Kuon en algún momento.

― ¿En serio?

― Sí, crecí cerca del ryokan Fuwa. ― contestó ella.

― Mi madre tenía su casa por esos lugares. ― respondió Kuu.

― Recuerdo que nos llevabas los veranos a ver a oba-chan― le dijo Kuon con una sonrisa, pero su mirada, denotaba añoranza.

―Sí, y cada verano eras un dolor en el trasero porque no querías volver a América. ― le dijo su padre con humor.

― Había un lugar muy lindo cerca, un lugar con un riachuelo. ― respondió Kuon, recordando a una pequeña con coletas que lloraba al igual que él, pero ambos por razones diferentes.

―¡Hey!, ¿también lo conoces? ― le dijo Kyōko sorprendida, ninguno de sus amigos lo conocía, ni siquiera Shō quien creció toda su vida en Kioto, conocía ese lugar, pero recordó a un chico que sí lo conocía.

― Por supuesto, era sumamente difícil para un niño de 10 años llegar ahí, creo que tenía que pasar por alguna propiedad privada.

― Sí, tenías que ingresar al ryokan ― No podía ser él, ¿o sí? Ella con 6 años lo había confundido con una criatura mágica, un príncipe feérico. Pero al parecer ese príncipe era sólo un niño extranjero. ―. Recuerdo que conocí un niño extranjero una vez, me regaló una piedrecilla azul.

― Momento, yo tenía una piedrecilla azul, me la había regalado mi abuela, y cuando ella murió se la regalé a una niña llorona de coletas.

― ¿Eres Corn?

― ¿Eres la princesa del reino de las hamburguesas Kyōko-chan primera?

― ¡Oh dios, no, qué vergüenza!, pero ¿¡qué le pasó a tu horrible japonés!? Lo hablabas tan mal en esa época.― dijo entre risas.

―Lo mismo que a tus coletas. ― retrucó con ese gesto americano que tanto odiaba que hiciera.

Ambos estallaron en risas, los padres de Kuon no entendían nada de lo que pasaba, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no veían a su hijo reír de esa forma.

Comieron alegremente los cuatro, disfrutando cada platillo.

Charlaron de como se conocieron de niños, y de que Kyōko estaba trabajando medio tiempo en un restaurante tradicional.

Kuu, quedó maravillado con la cocina de la joven, su capacidad de transmitir calidez a través de sus preparaciones, lo sorprendió gratamente.

Quizás ella, pudiera hacer un milagro, pensó.

―¿Quieres trabajar en mi cocina?― le preguntó de repente.― El restaurante de Tokio, se ha quedado sin uno de sus asistentes de cocina por tanto hay una vacante. Preséntate, el miércoles estaremos entrevistando posibles reemplazos, por si te interesa.

Los ojos de Kyōko brillaron de emoción. Sí, le interesaba y mucho.

― Eso sí, Taicho, mi socio es de temer. Es quizás el chef más exigente que podrás conocer en tu vida, y es quien asume mi lugar en Tokio.

―Estaría encantada de ser parte de su cocina Hizuri-san.― le respondió. Amaba los desafíos, pero por sobre todo, quería ser parte de la cocina de ese hombre.

― Entonces, te espero.

Kuon miró a Kyōko quien sonreía feliz ante la posibilidad de ser parte de la cocina de su padre.

Mientras que Juliena miraba a su hijo quien estaba perdido contemplando a la joven cocinera.


	9. Cinco meses atrás

― Para de reírte de mí― le dijo entre risas― No es gracioso, de verdad no sabía que se refería a eso.

―Dios, lo siento es que es tan gracioso. ― Kyōko reía a carcajadas, le dolía el estómago de tanto reír, pero ponerse al día de todo lo que había pasado en esos casi veinte años en que no se habían visto con su viejo amigo especialmente cuando se contaban aquellas cosas vergonzosas, eran oro puro.

Y quién lo habría dicho, encontrarse con él, su preciado amigo de la infancia tantos años después, era un bálsamo para su corazón herido.

―Y eso no es todo, aun no te he contado cómo ayudé a Yashiro-san a tener novia y gracias a eso Kijima-kun me debe la vida.

―Eso quiero escucharlo. ¿Son tus amigos no?

― Sí, cuando llegué a Tokio, no tenía muy bien pensado qué hacer con mi vida, lo único que sabía era que quería dedicarme a la fotografía profesional. Había incursionado un poco en América, pero...― Se encogió de hombros y no terminó de decir lo que iba a contar, sino que cambió de tema. ―Pero bueno, como te decía, Yashiro-san había acogido a su primo que lo habían echado de casa por un lío de faldas con una vecina casada. Kijima, no había aprendido la lección y quería que saliéramos de parranda por las noches conquistando chicas, Yashiro quería ponerlo en carril y yo, bueno, no estaba muy interesado.

Kyōko lo miraba fijamente mientras tomaba la taza de té que había dejado en la mesita de la terraza, cada tarde después del trabajo pasaba a cenar con Kuon.

Mientras ella sonreía, él prosiguió su relato.

―Yashiro necesitaba un inversor para su negocio, y yo tenía los contactos. Kijima, se apuntó a ser parte del negocio, porque estaba terminando su carrera de empresariales.

Un día mientras estaba sacando fotografías, fotografié a una mujer muy hermosa que pasaba por ahí, Yashiro y Kijima me vieron conversando con ella, me estaba disculpando por haberla fotografiado sin su permiso. Con mi pésimo japonés ella pensaba que yo era una especie de turista fetichista, Kijima llegó a mi rescate y le explicó que en realidad era estudiante de arte y que la fotografié por accidente. ―Kyōko volvió a soltar una carcajada, al imaginar la escena, pero Kuon, sacudiendo la cabeza continuó―Yashiro-san, se acercó y la saludó como si se conocieran de toda la vida, y efectivamente se conocían, habían sido compañeros de club en la preparatoria. La invitó a un café para recordar viejos tiempos y comenzaron a salir al poco tiempo. Esa mujer era Shoko-san, la prometida de Yashiro-san, lo que significó que Yashiro-san dejara en paz a Kijima-kun para seguir haciendo de las suyas.

―Entonces además de Príncipe de las hadas, extranjero huraño, _playboy, lady killer_, fotógrafo, inversor, eres celestina y cupido profesional. ― le soltó Kyōko con una sonrisa.

Haciendo ese gesto que ella tanto odiaba le dijo ―Algo así. ― sonriendo con picardía.

―¡No hagas eso!, es de mala educación― le regañó.

―Oblígame.

Kyōko en un arrebato, simplemente le hizo un gesto obsceno.

La cara de Kuon fue de asombro puro.

―¡Hey!, eso es de más mala educación. Quién pensaría que la remilgada Kyōko-chan pudiera hacer ese tipo de gesto. ― cruzándose de brazos y adoptando un tono lleno de sarcasmo mientras movía su cabeza le dijo― Me impresionas Kyōko-chan. Supongo que así le respondes a Taicho-san cuando se pone gruñón.

― No soy remilgada y Taicho-san, nunca me gruñe.

― Sí, eres remilgada Kyōko-chan, eres como una ancianita de 80 años. ― la cara de indignación de Kyōko le sacó una buena carcajada y siguió ―Y sobre Taicho-san, me disculpo, él no gruñe, sólo te amenaza agresivo-pasivamente con sus cuchillos

―¿No me digas que te ha amenazado?

―La primera vez que pisé su cocina me colocó uno de esos cuchillos frente a la nariz por no saber comer un pescado al estilo japonés.

―Tienes que ser criado en un ambiente muy tradicional para saber hacerlo, es muy difícil comerlos correctamente.

―Creo que se dio cuenta que era un caso perdido en ese sentido, porque la siguiente vez que fui, me sirvió un bentō con el mejor tamagoyaki que he comido en mi vida.

―Ese hombre es un verdadero genio en la cocina.

Siguieron charlando animadamente, por algunas horas más hasta que ella se despidió.

.

.

.

Días después, Kuon se despertó sobresaltado.

Había alguien en su casa, específicamente en su cocina. Ella ya no pasaba durante las mañanas a su cocina, no desde que había comenzado a trabajar a tiempo completo en el restaurante de su padre hacía poco más de un mes atrás.

Descalzo y cubierto sólo por el pantalón de su pijama, se dirigió hacia el extraño ruido.

Lo que vio lo dejó de piedra.

Alegre y cantarina, Kyōko se movía por aquí y por allá, dejando servido un perfecto desayuno japonés tradicional acompañado de un aromático café que estaba por salir, mientras ella terminaba de lavar una serie de platos que supuso fueron usados por ella.

«¿A qué hora habrá llegado?» Se preguntó .

No lo vio, la joven estaba tan ensimismada en su labor que tuvo que carraspear para que se diera cuenta de su presencia.

― Buenos días Kyōko ¿qué estás haciendo en mi cocina?

Ella levantó la vista y no pudo evitar el sonrojo y mirarlo con la boca abierta.

Se le secó la garganta al verlo así. Cabello despeinado después de levantarse, torso desnudo, una barba incipiente. Rezumaba masculinidad.

―Tu desayuno― consiguió decir después de tragar saliva forzosamente. ―, pensé que debías comer apropiadamente.

No perdió de vista ninguna de sus reacciones, por lo que preguntó mirándola a los ojos. ― ¿Por qué?

― Porque debes alimentarte, eres mi amigo, y ninguno de mis amigos morirá de inanición o en tu caso de diabetes o un ataque cardiaco por exceso de colesterol. Además, por el trabajo no he podido venir a preparar tus desayunos y yo… ― «Dioses ―Kyōko, se regañaba internamente―, ¿qué pensabas decirle? Que disfrutas cocinar para él, que te preocupa que no coma apropiadamente porque…» No quiso seguir ese hilo de pensamientos y se calló abruptamente al ver el ceño fruncido de Kuon.

Kuon no entendía porqué la respuesta de Kyōko le resultó insuficiente. Le dijo:

― Sabes, pensé que eras un ladrón.

― Imposible, la seguridad de tu edificio es impecable. ― Respondió ella con toda lógica.

―O una acosadora. ― La mirada de Kuon se tornó oscura de repente, mientras se acercaba con movimientos felinos, cerrando cualquier salida de escape de Kyōko.

―Yo… ― no pudo continuar, la proximidad de Kuon, el sentir su calor y su cuerpo tan cerca, terminaron por freír las últimas neuronas de cordura que le quedaban. ― Se me hace tarde para ir al trabajo― dijo intentando escapar, pero no pudo.

Kuon se acercó lentamente a ella y posó sus labios en su mejilla.

Con una dulce sonrisa le dijo:

―Gracias Kyōko-chan, que tengas un buen trabajo hoy, te veo a la tarde.

Y la dejó marchar.

Mientras bebía un poco del aromático café recién hecho, pensaba en voz alta.

― ¿Qué diablos me está pasando?

En el ascensor, sonrojada a más no poder, Kyōko se dijo que ese ser semidesnudo, con ojos cargados de pasión, sólo podía ser llamado emperador, un emperador de la noche. Y ante él, era con quién debía tener más cuidado, porque si la devoraba, no saldría ilesa.

Se llevó una mano a la mejilla donde Kuon la besó y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.


	10. Cuatro meses y medio atrás

―Kyōko-chan, necesitamos que reemplaces al souschef de postres desde la semana próxima― Ookami-san le dijo con dulzura―, comenzará su baja por maternidad y Taicho-san ha estado muy agradado con tu desempeño.

Kyōko no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, llevaba cerca de cuatro meses viviendo en Tokio y poco más de tres trabajando en el restaurante propiedad de Kuu Hizuri en esa ciudad.

Ocupar ese puesto era un sueño hecho realidad.

En cada restaurante de Kuu Hizuri, la cocina tenía un souschef por especialidad y cada uno de ellos, contaba con su propio equipo de trabajo, donde Kyōko, era la ayudante de la souschef de postres.

En los casi tres meses que llevaba en la cocina, Kyōko se había convertido en su mano derecha.

―Por supuesto que acepto Ookami-san. ― dijo con una gran sonrisa.

―Lo más importante, es que para fin de mes hay que tener terminada la selección de postres destacados para las próximas fiestas, Navidad, San Valentín y Día Blanco. Estos serán servidos en exclusividad en esas tres ocasiones, por tanto, deben ser únicos para esos días en específicos.

Kyōko escuchaba con atención las órdenes de Ookami, ella era la gerente del restaurante de Tokio y la esposa de Taicho-san, el chef jefe de esa cocina.

―Además― prosiguió―, los postres, deberán ser fotografiados para que la gente los conozca a través de nuestros medios de difusión. Un fotógrafo profesional será quien realice el trabajo de fotografía, tengo entendido que es excelente, muy comprometido en su trabajo, y muy exigente. Espero puedan llevarse bien, deberán reunirse el próximo lunes para afinar detalles, ya que deberán trabajar juntos en éste proyecto. ― Kyōko asentía a las órdenes de su jefe. ― Eso es todo Kyōko-chan, buena suerte y éxito. ―dijo la mujer con amabilidad.

Al llegar a su casa, estaba agotada, si bien aún no asumía el puesto de su antecesora, esta se había dedicado todo el día a guiar en las labores propias y administrativas que debía realizar el souschef de postres. Era un gran desafío, pero se sentía exultante ante este nuevo reto.

.

.

.

Días después, Kyōko se encontraba sentada en la mesita interior del departamento de Kuon, estaba tan concentrada que no se había percatado que él la llevaba mirando un buen rato mientras bebía su cerveza.

―¿Alguna nueva idea?

Kyōko suspiró y bebió un poco del té que tenía frente a ella.

―Además de los pasteles, nada.

Kuon la miró un momento, y luego le preguntó:

―¿A qué te recuerdan Navidad, San Valentín y el Día Blanco?

Kyōko apretó la mandíbula ante esa pregunta. Si le preguntaban qué tenían de bueno esas tres fechas, ella diría:

―Nada, o quizás para mí son días solitarios, cuando la gente está acompañada.

―¿Tu madre no iba a casa ni en navidad?

―Nunca. Mucho menos en navidad, es mi cumpleaños y el día en que mi padre dejó nuestra casa ¿sabes?, es un recuerdo eterno del gran error que significó su desastroso matrimonio con mi padre.

Kuon, la observó. Definitivamente para ella, no era una fecha muy agradable. Muy distinto de como las vivía él con su familia en América.

―¿Y San Valentín?

Una mueca se formó en los labios de Kyōko.

―Horas de espera a que Shōtarō llegara para entregarle chocolates.

Shōtarō, nunca lo nombraba, nunca le había hablado de su ruptura, pero ahí estaba ese nombre. El niñato del que le contó ese verano cuando su abuela murió y cuando la conoció en Kioto.

―No pienso preguntar por el día blanco.― le dijo finalmente.

―Es lo mejor.― repuso ella.

Ambos, se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato.

Sentándose a su lado, la miró y le dijo:

―Quizás debas reenfocar las fechas, darles otro significado.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Cuando estoy estancado en un trabajo con modelos y no me muestran lo que necesito, lo que hago es cambiar el ángulo de mi lente, y creo que lo que debes hacer el cambiar el ángulo del lente con el que miras esas fechas. Por ejemplo, tu cumpleaños, no creo que sea una fecha que debas hacerla girar en torno al divorcio de tus padres, el fracaso en su matrimonio no es tu culpa, debes enfocarte en lo que significa para el resto de las personas que hayas nacido ese día. Para tus amigas, creo que es una fecha de felicidad y para mí también.

Kyōko se sorprendió con esa declaración, ¿ella lo hacía feliz?

Kuon prosiguió mirándola a los ojos ― Sobre San Valentín, es mi cumpleaños, así que al menos si no quieres estar sola ese día, siempre puedes venir a verme y regalarme chocolates honmei.

La sonrisa pícara de Kuon, le arrancó una sonrisa a Kyōko.

―Odias el chocolate y las cosas dulces, y no podría regalarte chocolates honmei, extranjero tonto― dándole un pequeño golpe en la frente―, tendría que darte chocolates giri.

―Esos son por obligación, yo quiero unos exclusivos para mi. ― le dijo Kuon poniéndole ojos de cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia.

El corazón de Kyōko latió con fuerza ante la implicancia de sus palabras y ante la cara de Kuon.

«Este hombre me matará de un infarto, mi corazón no creo que resista tanto» Pensó y luego dijo:

―Pero odias los chocolates

―Entonces prepárame una jalea de vino, de esas que preparaste para mis padres.

―No las preparé para tus padres, la hice para ti, para que pudieras comer un postre que te gustara.

Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

La sonrisa dulce y sincera de Kuon le llegó a lo más profundo y su corazón latió con fuerza.

―Gracias Kyōko. ― le dijo mientras acomodaba un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja.

La cálida sensación de su mano masculina provocó en Kyōko un estremecimiento de puro placer.

«Creo que podría hacer unos chocolates amargos, para su cumpleaños» Pensó.

.

.

.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Navidad: Tiramisú de mazapán, chocolate semiamargo y jengibre con crema de manzana, canela y azafrán

San Valentín: Jalea de vino con frutos rojos y virutas de chocolate amargo

Día blanco: Torta de queso de chocolate blanco con naranja al coñac.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ookami vio las propuestas y sonrió.

―Novedoso, me gusta. ― le dijo al levantar los ojos de la lista y mirar a Kyōko.―¿Has conversado con Hizuri-kun acerca del escenario para los postres?― continuó.

―Sí, hoy comenzaremos a ver la lista de proveedores para los escenarios de cada uno de los postres.

― Me parece perfecto. Espero puedas tener todo listo la próxima semana.

―Por supuesto, para fin de mes todo estará tal como fue acordado.

.

.

.

Al pasar las semanas y comenzar a trabajar con Kuon, la prolijidad de su trabajo, la tenía impresionada.

Era un profesional comprometido y exigente, él pedía excelencia y calidad a su equipo de trabajo, y Kyōko no podía quedarse atrás.

Si bien dependía de ella y su equipo la presentación del postre en el platillo, la decoración que estuviera en la imagen no debía quedarse atrás.

Todo formaba parte de un concepto.

―El postre de Navidad por favor― dijo Kuon, mientras indicaba la posición de las luces y el escenario.

Una mesa con mantel rojo y servilletas verdes con bordes dorados. Una copa de burbujeante champaña tras el plato blanco donde está el fino tiramisú. Una ramita de muérdago con sus brillantes hojas verdes y frutos rojo intenso junto al plato y un cubierto de plata posado estratégicamente dando la impresión de que está listo para devorar.

Kyōko observa como Kuon se concentra en la imagen que quiere compartir.

La llama con una mano y ella se acerca, ve en él, un brillo especial en sus ojos verdes y una sonrisa que adorna sus labios. Le dice que se acerque más y le muestra la foto que ha tomado.

Al centro de la mesa decorada, está el postre. Da la impresión de estar invitando no sólo disfrutar de una velada cálida, sino también placentera e inolvidable.

Kyōko sostiene el aliento por un segundo, Kuon lo nota y le pregunta:

―¿Te gusta?

―Sí, me encanta. ― le responde con una sonrisa y los ojos brillando de emoción.

―Entonces sigamos con San Valentín.― le dice mirándola a los ojos con una invitación que Kyōko no supo descifrar en ese momento.

―El siguiente― demanda Kuon, llamando a su equipo.

Después de terminada la sesión fotográfica, Kyoko y Kuon habían salido al receso del almuerzo, estaban almorzando en la terraza del restaurante de su padre, mientras conversaban animadamente.

― ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que lo tuyo era la fotografía?― Preguntó Kyōko mientras jugaba con la cuchara de su copa de helado.― Pareces más un modelo que un fotógrafo.

Kuon la miró frunciendo levemente el entrecejo y se demoró medio segundo que Kyōko ahora era capaz de notar, que él estaba formulando una respuesta a una pregunta que no quería responder. Pero que lo haría, sólo para ser cortés.

―Digamos que fue una especie de catarsis.― respondió finalmente.

― ¿Catarsis?― repitió Kyōko.

―Sí, una manera de liberación.

―¿Liberación de qué?

―De lo que significa ser el hijo de mis padres. ― le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Sí, Kyoko sabía lo que se sentía ser el hijo, o la hija en su caso, de sus padres. Todos esos prejuicios, comparaciones y sobrespectativas hacia ellos, sin importar que en realidad fueran personas totalmente diferentes y autónomas.

Lo comprendía, más de lo que él imaginaba.

Esbozó una sonrisa y le dijo:

―Si te gustaban tanto las cámaras y las luces, porqué no te dedicaste al mundo del espectáculo. Te aseguro que habrías sido todo un sex simbol. ― le dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

Sonriendo, Kuon sacudió la cabeza, su sonrisa era más bien de resignación.

―Ese camino lo conocí de pequeño, recuerda quien es mi madre y algunas veces la acompañé a sus trabajos. Ahí me di cuenta de que eso no era lo mío. Y ahí fue donde conocí a … ―Kuon se sorprendió. Él nunca hablaba de Rick, pero estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Miró su reloj, más para ganar tiempo e inventarse una excusa para cambiar de tema que por otra cosa. ― Es tarde, pidamos la cuenta y volvamos al estudio.

Kyōko no se perdió ese gesto y ese cambio de tema. ¿A quién conoció?, ¿A alguna mujer importante en su vida? ¿Era esa la causa de su autoexilio y su fobia al compromiso? Se preguntaba. Y eso la alarmó, de donde venían esa clase de pensamientos, él era su amigo, su casero por llamar la extraña relación de inquilinos que tenían, ahora trabajaban juntos en un proyecto para el restaurant, pero él no era su novio. No entendía de dónde venían esos… celos.

― Dios, no me había dado cuenta― le dijo mirando la hora en su móvil. ― Vamos.

Cuando llegaron al estudio, estaban solos, la gente del equipo de Kuon, ya se había llevado la escena del set y no había rastro de la delicada comida que había estado fotografiando.

Kuon, la hizo pasar a su oficina y le mostró las imágenes que había escogido.

Kyōko las aprobó. Comentaron los detalles de edición que debían tener y de cómo a partir de ese momento el equipo de márketing y gestión de negocios se ocuparía del trabajo y ella volvería a su territorio, la cocina del restaurant de su padre.

Kuon, aún intentaba deducir de donde había salido ese paso en falso, él nunca se abría tanto a alguien, nunca hablaba de esa época.

―¿Irás hoy a cocinar? ― preguntó Kuon.

Ella negó connla cabeza, ― Tengo terapia.

―Lo olvidé, tu psicóloga.

Kyōko había estado yendo a terapia tras su huida de Kioto. Kuon desconocía la naturaleza de las sesiones que ella tenía cada semana con su terapeuta, pero no la presionaba por saber, todos podían tener secretos.

―Así es, dice que estoy teniendo progresos.

―Me gusta oir eso. Entonces esta noche no nos vemos.

―No, pero puedo pasar mañana al desayuno.

―Hecho.

Se despidió de Kyōko y ella finalmente se fue a su trabajo.


	11. Un mes y medio atrás

En la víspera de Navidad se hizo el lanzamiento de la campaña donde trabajaron Kyōko y Kuon. El equipo de márketing del restaurant y el equipo de cocina que trabajó en la confección de la campaña debían estar en la gala que celebrarían en un prestigioso y lujoso hotel cinco estrellas, para hacer el lanzamiento.

Había muchos representantes de la prensa en esa celebración. Todos degustaban las delicias preparadas por el restaurant y quedaban complacidos.

Kyōko relucía entre la multitud, se veía preciosa en ese vestido largo, que resaltada su delgado cuerpo y su delicada silueta.

Kuon quiso en más de una ocasión acercarse posesivamente a ella, para alejar a pretendientes indeseados que pudieran alejarla de él.

Eso lo dejó perplejo, de nuevo estaba ahí ese sentimiento posesivo que no era nada característico en él.

Pero con Kyōko aparecía siempre esa sensación de no querer dejarla ir nunca de su lado.

Ookami-san se acercó a él para comentarle que estaban buscándolo como representante de su padre y en consecuencia anfitrión, y a la souschef a cargo de la campaña para hacerle unas entrevistas.

Miró a Kyōko y esta le sonrió, Ookami-san le hizo unas señas para que se acercara a ellos, y ella fue a su encuentro.

―Le comentaba a Kuon-kun que una periodista quiere entrevistarlos, por favor pasen al hall central, ahí podrán estar más cómodos. ― indicó Ookami-san.

Ambos se dirigieron a la dirección indicada, efectivamente había un par de periodistas y un fotógrafo, Ookami-san hizo las presentaciones de rigor.

La periodista anotaba frenéticamente, mientras les hacía preguntas y ellos respondían de buena gana. Finalmente les hicieron posar juntos para las fotografías que acompañarían la nota periodística.

Kuon aprovechó como excusa la entrevista que les hicieron para quedarse el resto de la velada junto a Kyōko.

Ambos charlaron y rieron con los demás invitados, Kuon la mantuvo a su lado, dando la apariencia para quienes no los conocieran, como si ella fuera su acompañante en esa velada, más que una trabajadora de su padre.

Más tarde, cuando la fiesta ya declinaba de su punto máximo, pero aún habían suficientes invitados para seguir amenizando el encuentro, el reloj dio las doce. En ese momento, Kuon, tomó la mano de Kyōko y la convenció con una pequeña treta a que lo acompañara a un lugar más íntimo.

Kyōko le preguntó ― ¿Qué ocurre?

A lo que él sólo respondió escuetamente ― Es una sorpresa.

Cuando llegaron a los jardines del hotel, Kuon sacó una cajita de su chaqueta y dijo:

―Porque para mi eres una persona muy importante, estoy feliz de tu existencia en este mundo. Feliz cumpleaños Kyōko-chan.

Las luces en los árboles del jardín le daban un toque romántico a la escena, la delicada nieve que había caído unas horas antes, daban una sensación de ensueño.

Ella abrió la cajita de terciopelo y ahogó un grito de sorpresa.

Dentro, había un colgante precioso con un solitario diamante rosa en corte lágrima.

―Kuon, es precioso. ― Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos― No debiste…

Kuon la interrumpió.

―Eres una persona muy importante en mi vida y quiero que hoy también sea un día importante para ti Kyōko.

Ella sonrió con dulzura y simplemente dijo ―Gracias― mientras apretaba la cajita en su pecho.

Kuon quiso besarla en ese momento, acarició su mejilla y acomodó un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja.

Luego comenzó a nevar nuevamente, lo que los obligó a entrar.

Kuon la tomó de la mano y la llevó al interior.

Kyōko pensó en ese momento, que no quería soltar esa mano nunca en su vida.

.

.

.

Unas semanas después, en Kioto, unas chicas ojean una revista celebrando lo bellos y apetitosos que se ven los pasteles que salen ahí, una de ellas comenta que el chico al que entrevistan esta guapísimo y se preguntan si la mujer que sale con él, será su novia.

Shō no presta demasiada atención hasta que escucha el nombre "Mogami Kyōko", al cercarse para escuchar mejor, notó que una de las chicas decía:

―A cargo de la exquisita degustación estuvo Mogami Kyōko, souschef de pasteles del afamado restaurante "Darumaya", propiedad del famoso chef nacional Hizuri Kuu, quien no estuvo presente. En su representación hizo aparición su hijo, Hizuri Kuon, quien además estuvo trabajando en la campaña publicitaria de estos tres postres especiales para las fiestas. Ellos fueron el equipo creativo tras tan maravillosa puesta en escena.

Shō no escuchó más y siguió de largo, ya tenía lo que necesitaba.

No pudo contener una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras en sus pensamientos surgía la frase

«Te encontré Kyōko»


	12. Un mes atrás parte 1

―¡Salud! ― Dijeron al unísono.

La víspera de navidad ya había pasado, hacían seis meses desde su llegada a Tokio, y estaba celebrando el éxito de la campaña publicitaria con su equipo. Ella como no bebía, sólo tomaba zumo de manzana.

― Kyōko-chan, dinos cómo es trabajar con el hijo del jefe. Te lo hemos querido preguntar desde que supimos que te dieron la campaña. ― Momose Itsumi, una de sus compañeras agitaba entusiasmada su cabeza ante la pregunta de Iizuka-san, la mano derecha del souschef de sopas.

―Se dice que todas las chicas que trabajan con él, terminan con el corazón roto, ya sea por su rechazo directo o porque no quieren aceptar que sólo son chicas de una noche. ― dijo Oohara-san, una de las asistentes del souschef de salsas.

Kyōko no se esperaba escuchar aquello. Ella conocía la fama de playboy de Kuon, aunque en el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en el edificio nunca le hubo visto una chica en su casa.

Frunció el ceño inconscientemente, no le gustaba esa sensación. La conocía bien y sabía que sólo llamaba al desastre.

Recompuso una sonrisa dulce y amable, como esas que le había visto tantas veces a él. Y respondió:

― Fue agradable trabajar con él, es un excelente profesional.

Su respuesta no dejó satisfechas a sus compañeras, lo leía en sus caras. Ellas querían los detalles sabrosos, querían saber si había habido alguna especie de historia apasionada entre ellos.

― ¿En serio, eso es todo?― dijo Oohara con indignación. ― ¿No nos vas a contar con detalles que está como un tren, que tiene esa voz profunda que hace que sientas deliciosos escalofríos cuando habla? O esos ojazos verdes que …― no terminó la frase por hacer un gesto de desmayo.

Las chicas comenzaron a reír de buena gana, incluida Kyōko.

―Ok, es guapo, guapísimo. ― dijo finalmente.

―¿Qué más? ― respondió Itsumi, sosteniendo su barbilla con interés.

― Tiene unos ojos verdes preciosos, una voz profunda que te hace sentir deliciosos escalofríos cuando habla, ― dijo colocándose ligeramente sonrojada― y …― hizo una pausa dramática colocándose roja como remolacha― dios, tiene un trasero impresionante.

Las chicas explotaron en aullidos y risas.

Kyōko se despidió de sus compañeras de trabajo y se dispuso a tomar un taxi.

Al llegar, se bajó del taxi, pagó y dio las gracias. Caminó hacia la iluminada caseta del guardia de seguridad, acostumbrada ya a recibir cada noche un cálido "buenas noches Mogami-san", buscó en el interior del bolso su teléfono móvil, quería enviarle un mensaje a Kuon, para saber si ya había cenado. Tan concentrada se encontraba que no vio al hombre que estaba escondido entre las sombras de la noche, no tenía cómo sospechar que se ocultaba ahí.

―Te estaba esperando Kyōko― dijo una voz que se alzaba desde las sombras.

Kyōko pegó un salto y un escalofrío de miedo le recorrió la columna.

Como pudo, se dio vuelta y dijo:

― ¿Qué haces aquí y que quieres, Shōtarō?

―Te está yendo bien, me impresionas Kyōko. Leí la entrevista que te hicieron. Quien diría que serías souschef de un restaurante tan prestigioso, tú tan joven y que te verías tan bonita. ― Sho hablaba con un tono meloso, ese mismo tono que ocupaba para hacerla hacer lo que él quería.

Kyōko ahora lo veía como era realmente, un aprovechado, un sujeto tan inútil que no podía hacer nada por sí mismo más allá que cumplir sus propias ambiciones, sin pensar nunca en los demás. Sintió desprecio por él y más por ella misma por haber creído en sus palabras vacías y lisonjeras.

Ahora lo que temía era que Kuon lo viera ahí, con ella. Temía que malinterpretara todo y que ya no la quisiera a su lado.

― Te lo repito, qué haces aquí y qué quieres.

― Vine a buscar a mi esposa Kyōko, te quiero sólo a ti, ¿no es obvio?― le dijo sacando el par de anillos de compromiso y boda que ella reconocía muy bien, lo sabía, porque los había usado hasta el día en que lo dejó, cuando huyó de él en Kioto. ― Entiendo que hayas tenido dudas de nuestro matrimonio, lo sé, yo también las tuve, pero ya ves que te escojo a ti mi amor. Se que eres una mujer joven y siempre amaste cocinar, comprendo que hayas querido tener una carrera propia, antes de asumir tu lugar a mi lado en el manejo del riokkan de mis padres al convertirte en mi esposa, pero ya es hora de que vuelvas a casa querida, ha pasado casi medio año, es hora de que vuelvas a tu lugar. ― Hizo una pausa ― A mi lado.

A Kyōko se le heló la sangre de sólo escuchar esas palabras. La quería de vuelta, y sabía que una vez la hubo encontrado, ya no podría escapar de él de nuevo, sabía que no cejaría de incordiarla hasta que hubiera conseguido su propósito. Si algo había que aplaudir en ese hombre era que no se rendía.

―Ya no soy tu sirvienta ni tu esposa, hace seis meses pedí la anulación de nuestro matrimonio, debiste recibirlo por correo.

―No he firmado tu arrebato de niña mimada, por tanto sigues siendo mi esposa, ahora, sube a por tus cosas y te vienes conmigo de vuelta a Kioto ― se acercó a ella, decidido a tomarla del brazo― Ahora debes volver conmigo, sabes que me perteneces.

Kyōko retrocedió un paso, para chocar de espaldas contra algo duro.

No era algo, era alguien. Ella lo supo al mero contacto, era Kuon.

Se volteó a verlo, estaba furioso.

Miraba a Shōtarō con verdadera ira, sintió miedo, por primera vez en su vida, sintió real miedo.

Se dio cuenta que el miedo que sentía con Shōtarō, no se comparaba a lo que podía transmitir la mirada de Kuon.

― Kyōko, sube a mi departamento ahora. ― le dijo sin mirarla, tenía sus ojos clavados en Shō. Parecía un depredador dispuesto a saltar en cualquier momento sobre su presa.

―Kuon― fue lo que salió de sus labios, no podía articular más palabras.

Su mano estaba helada cuando entró en contacto con su mejilla, no obstante, la acarició con tanta delicadeza que le sorprendió, le dijo: ― Por favor, sube ahora.

Kyōko asintió en silencio, y se apresuró a entrar al edificio, no miró atrás ni una vez.

Pasaron cerca de 15 minutos y lo vio entrar, seguía furioso.

―Tu esposo ya se fue― le dijo, mientras se acercaba al minibar, sirvió dos vasos de whiskey, uno se lo tendió a ella. El otro se lo bebió de un trago.

Kyōko que no bebía, lo recibió en silencio.

―No es mi esposo. Al menos ya no lo considero como tal. ― dijo finalmente cuando pudo encontrar su voz.―El día en que me fui de Kioto, tramité mi divorcio en el municipio, pero no ha firmado, tendré que pedir mediación judicial para dejar de ser su mujer.

Kuon la miró un largo rato sin decir nada.

― Bebe― le dijo, posando una mano en su rostro, al ponerse frente a ella y a su altura que se encontraba sentada en el mullido sillón. ―. Estás helada, te hará entrar en calor.

Kyōko, lo obedeció y bebió gran parte del contenido de un solo trago.

El licor ambarino, le quemó la garganta, se atoró con el pesado sabor mezcla de alcohol y madera. Tosió. Luego sintió que su cuerpo se calentaba lentamente.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir sin poder detenerlas.

Kuon la abrazó, susurrándole palabras de consuelo y besando su cabello delicadamente. Kyōko estaba llorando desbordada, mojando su camisa.

―Me encontró, tengo miedo Kuon. ―Murmuró entre sollozos.

―¿Qué fue lo que ese bastardo te hizo?― dijo Kuon con ira contenida.

―Quería que volviera con él.

―Eso lo sé, lo oí.― le dijo haciendo que ella lo mirara con sorpresa.― Quiero saber que te hizo para que estés así.

Kyōko cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente.

Aún sentía el olor de Kuon impregnado en sus fosas nasales.

Era un aroma que la tranquilizaba y la hacía encontrar la paz.

― Muy bien, te lo contaré.


	13. Un mes atrás parte 2

― Lo conocía desde niña.

―Recuerdo que me hablabas de Shō-chan. ― le dijo Kuon.

Kyōko puso una mueca de desagrado al recordarse de niña.

―Sí, su tío era el jefe de mi madre, así que su madre me cuidaba mientras Saena estaba en el trabajo. Al crecer me enamoré de él y en la preparatoria recibía la atención indeseada de sus admiradoras, por seguir yendo a su casa. Kanae, Erika y Chiori me salvaron en esa época. El ser su amiga alejó a las admiradoras de Shō y su bullying.

Kyōko tomó el último trago de su vaso y Kuon se dispuso a llenarlo nuevamente. Se lo entregó y ella prosiguió.

―Siempre supo que estaba loca por él, cuando estaba en segundo año, me pidió ser su novia y pensé que estaba viviendo un cuento de hadas. Fue encantador, amable y tierno, se comportaba como un verdadero príncipe azul. Cuando se graduó de secundaria, decidió estudiar empresariales en Kioto. Las chicas vinieron a Tokio, pero por él me quedé en Kioto, siendo que las chicas me insistieron venir a estudiar acá. Mi madre estaba furiosa porque no quise venir.

Tomó otro trago y suspiró profundamente, los recuerdos le dolían.

―No siempre todo estuvo mal― le dijo a Kuon ante una pregunta silenciosa que leyó en su mirada―, hubo momentos en los que pensaba que Shō no sabía cómo expresar su amor por mí, justifiqué sus celos y control por amor, porque a pesar de todo siempre fue una constante en mi vida.

―Pero te alejó de tus amigas― dijo Kuon con mirada triste.

―Sí, me alejó de mis amigas, menoscabó mí ya pobre autoestima poco a poco ―suspiró―. Tuve que haberme dado cuenta cuando aún éramos novios, que esa forma de amor no era sana, que estaba mal, pero no ― contaba su historia mientras negaba con la cabeza aun no podía creer lo ilusa que fue, y con una amarga sonrisa prosiguió―, yo, la muy necia lo justificaba porque tenía miedo de estar sola.

―Pero no estabas sola Kyōko, las chicas...― quiso decir Kuon, pero ella lo interrumpió.

―No lo entiendes, cuando las chicas se vinieron a Tokio, fue cuando se comenzó a mostrar más posesivo conmigo, yo lo justifiqué diciendo que era protector. Las chicas me decían que no era normal que fuera así de posesivo, no las quise escuchar.

Paró por un momento sumergida en los recuerdos.

―Una vez, mientras estudiaba para ser chef, un senpai me acompañó hasta la estación porque era tarde, Sho se apareció en la estación a buscarme. Noté que estaba molesto por verme con senpai, pensé que sus celos eran amor, ese día Sho se portó muy rudo con Ishibashi senpai. ―recordó la mirada triste de su senpai, y el incómodo silencio entre ambos de camino a casa.

―Cuando me dejó en casa, tuvimos una pelea, me prohibió volver a ver a Ishibashi senpai. Según él, senpai quería aprovecharse de mi talento, él pensaba que era mejor alejarme de ese tipo de personas, yo le obedecí más por vergüenza y miedo a su reacción que a mi propia voluntad. Poco tiempo después, murió su padre de un infarto y Shō asumió el riokkan y me pidió matrimonio.

Hizo una pausa, Kuon tomó su mano y la apretó suavemente dándole confianza a seguir.

―Cuando acepté casarme con él, su indiferencia aumentó. Cuando lo llamaba a su casa nunca estaba, me decía que llevaba semanas llegando tarde después del trabajo, y cuando lo llamaba al móvil siempre estaba de mal humor, según él, era la tensión de hacerse cargo del riokkan tras la muerte de su padre y los nervios de la boda― hizo una mueca ante la cara de Kuon―, por supuesto que le creí.

Kyōko rió amargamente.

―Fui una tonta, pensé que con casarnos todo iba a cambiar, pero la verdad todo empeoró. Siguió llegando tarde, sus insultos y desprecios fueron in crecendo, un día pensé que él me iba a ― cortó su voz al ver la expresión de horror en Kuon, sabía lo que su mente se preguntaba y no quería expresar con palabras, Kyōko quiso sacarlo de esa duda. ―… sí, una vez me golpeó, una bofetada. Fue sólo una vez, pero yo tuve mucho miedo de él. De lo que podía ser capaz de hacer si lo contrariaba.

Kyōko sintió un vuelco en el corazón al ver a Kuon, sabía que él debía pensar que Shō era un monstruo. Hasta ella lo pensó durante un tiempo. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Kuon.

―Por lo general sólo me trataba con desprecio y silencios, pero esa vez fue diferente, me culpó por no poder usar el fideicomiso que mi padre me había legado, la verdad es que mi madre como albacea y abogada hizo gestiones legales para que estuviera vinculado a mi edad y no a mi estado civil, eso se lo había explicado a él, que al cumplir 25 años podría disponer de mi fideicomiso, se lo conté poco antes de comprometernos. Sin embargo, él me culpaba de ser una inútil que no podía cobrar el dinero.

Kuon tomó su rostro con la mano libre y lo acarició con cuidado limpiando con el pulgar una lágrima que escapó de los dorados ojos de Kyōko. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de controlar sus emociones, tomó aire y siguió.

―Sabía que mi matrimonio iba mal, pero quería salvarlo, sabía lo que significaba un matrimonio roto y sin amor como el que tuvieron mis padres, yo no quería eso para mí ―dijo Kyōko mientras miraba el fondo de su vaso de whisky―, por eso un día como la tonta enamorada que era, le quería dar una sorpresa, alegrar su tan agobiada vida― dijo con sorna―, pero la que se llevó la sorpresa fui yo.

Kyōko dio un gran trago a lo que quedaba en su vaso, tosió de nuevo y Kuon no pudo evitar sonreír. Ella no bebía, lo sabía, pero que lo hiciera con él era un símbolo de la confianza que había entre ambos. Kuon, tomó el vaso de los dedos de la joven, volvió a acercarse al minibar, llenando nuevamente ambos vasos.

―Continúa. ― le dijo, entregándole otra dosis del cálido licor.

Bebió nuevamente y prosiguió.

―Entré en su oficina pensando que aún no salía, su asistente no estaba en su escritorio y pensé que aún estaban trabajando, me iba a ir para no molestarlos, pero entonces oí un ruido en el interior, entreabrí discretamente la puerta sin hacer ruido, él tenía un humor de perros si lo interrumpía en lo "importante" con "mis tonterías", pero tonta de mí, estaba ilusionada por verlo. Y entonces lo que vi fue a Shōtarō de espalda a la puerta, jadeante y con los pantalones abajo y a Nanokura Mimori, su asistente personal sobre el gran escritorio de roble que heredó de su padre. ― Volvió a beber otra vez― Me quedé helada, pude oír cuando entre risas Shōtarō decía que no me amaba, que nunca lo había hecho. Se burlaba diciendo que era una mujer plana, sin talento, sin atractivo más allá del beneficio social del nombre de mis padres y del dinero que pudiera conseguir al comprometerse y casarse conmigo. Abrí la puerta de golpe y le lancé los anillos de compromiso y de matrimonio, lo insulté y cuando quiso acercarse aún con los pantalones a bajo, salí corriendo, tomé un taxi, hice una maleta muy rápidamente, y me fui a un hotel, al día siguiente pedí una solicitud de anulación de mi matrimonio y vine a Tokio. Me escondí aquí, porque sabía que, si me quedaba a escuchar sus excusas, volvería a engatusarme, tenía miedo de comenzar una nueva vida sola, porque pensaba que estar con él era mejor que estar siempre sola.

―No estás sola.― le dijo Kuon.

―Lo sé, tengo a las chicas y a ti. ― le dijo con una sonrisa ―Al principio, sentí rabia hacia él y hacia mí porque me lo dijeron Kuon, las chicas me advirtieron, mi madre también y no las quise escuchar. Siempre me dijeron que no me amaba, que solo le interesaba lo que podía conseguir de mí, después de ese día supe que lo que quería de mí era mi fideicomiso. Erika una vez me dijo que lo vio con otra y no le creí, Kanae también lo hizo cuando nos comprometimos y tampoco quise escucharla.

―Pero la llamaste, a Kotonami-san.

― Sí, la llamé. ― nuevamente volvía a sonreír. ― Ahora que ya conoces mi triste historia de amor, me toca conocer la tuya.

― No tengo ninguna triste historia de amor.

―¿No?, y esa vez que…

―¿Qué vez?― Preguntó intrigado.

― Cuando me contabas de cómo te decidiste a ser fotógrafo. Creí que hablabas de una chica.

Kuon se sorprendió. Quería hacerla olvidar el mal rato con Shōtarō, pero más importante que eso, quería hacerla olvidarlo, y reemplazar sus pensamientos con él. Si hablar de aquello era la forma de hacerlo lo haría con gusto. Kuon lanzó una sonora carcajada, se estaba imaginando cosas, porque pensó por un segundo que Kyōko estaba celosa.

―No, no se trataba de una chica, sino un amigo que ya no está. Rick, él fue mi mentor en la fotografía. Murió hace unos años de cáncer.

Kuon comenzó a contarle sobre Rick, un fotógrafo veterano que cerca de su adolescencia, comenzó a ser el fotógrafo exclusivo de su madre.

Le contó acerca de cómo Rick lo ayudó a encontrar su lugar en el mundo, de cómo antes de conocerlo las miradas lascivas de muchos otros fotógrafos, los comentarios mal intencionados de colegas celosas y los rumores sin fundamento de la prensa hacia su madre lo asqueaban llenándolo de ira y frustración, de cómo comenzó a pelearse con medio mundo por la falta de respeto al trabajo profesional de su madre.

También le habló de cuando Rick entró en su vida de manera permanente y como le enseñó a amar la fotografía, le habló de cómo comenzó a dedicarse a ello, de cuando tuvo que lidiar con las malas lenguas por ser hijo de su madre, y del supuesto nepotismo que había tras su apellido para abrirse camino en el mundo de la fotografía y de cómo Rick se transformó en un pilar fundamental.

―Entonces, por consejo de Rick comencé a participar en los concursos de fotografía con un pseudónimo, Rick siempre confió en mí, decía que tenía mucho talento, "buen ojo", pero que ellos eran tan obtusos que no eran capaz de verlo. Aproveché que mi padre es japonés para crear una identidad falsa. Las fotografías de la entrada son de esa época.

―¿Y cómo te llamabas?

―Tsuruga Ren.

―Me gusta, te queda bien el nombre, Tsuruga-san― dijo Kyōko juguetonamente.

Kuon sonrió en respuesta.

―Al poco tiempo de empezar a participar en concursos de fotografía con mi nueva identidad, Rick enfermó, Tina su mujer estaba devastada. Rick inició tarde su tratamiento por venir a ver una serie de exposiciones que tenía aquí en Japón en un concurso de talentos juveniles, yo no sabía de su enfermedad. Nunca me lo dijo. Tina me culpó por eso.

―Eso es injusto. Fue él quien tomó esa decisión.

― Sin embargo, yo también lo creo así. Si hubiera sido menos impulsivo en aquella época, él habría comenzado su tratamiento antes, en vez de hacer de niñera de un chiquillo peleonero. ― dijo Kuon con una triste sonrisa.

―¿Cuántos años tenías?

― Dieciocho. Aún no comenzaba estudios formales en fotografía. Ese mismo año decidí venirme a Tokio.

― Y nunca más volviste a América.

― Es mejor así.

―Tus padres no lo creen.

Kuon sonrió tristemente. Pero no dijo nada.

Antes ya habían compartido momentos íntimos de sus vidas, pero sentía que esta vez era diferente. No se trataba de anécdotas cargadas de humor, sino de aquello que guardaban con recelo en sus corazones.

Estaba viendo al verdadero Kuon y quería ver más de él.

―Después de la muerte de Rick, me vine a vivir definitivamente a Japón. Mi padre, a diferencia de mamá no insistió en que volviera, pero quería que además de estudiar pudiera costear mi vida, así que compró este conjunto de departamentos y me dejó administrarlo a mi modo, mientras estudiaba. Y ya sabes el resto.

―Interesante resumen de tu vida, pero ¿por qué dejaste tu pseudónimo? .― le dijo ella, mientras bebía otro trago.

―Oh, eso. Cuando comencé a trabajar en Tokio, gané una campaña con una importante firma de moda, entonces tuve que trabajar con algunas actrices y modelos famosas de Japón, pero hubo una que me dio varios problemas, por eso tuve que dejar mi pseudónimo.

―¿Qué pasó?

―¿Conoces a Morozumi Kimiko?

―Por supuesto, es una de las actrices más dulces de Japón.

―¿Dulce?, es una loca de remate. Empezó a correr rumores de que teníamos una aventura secreta, de que le había regalado un anillo de compromiso y que nos íbamos a casar a finales de año, que era amor a primera vista. Fue en esa época que Yashiro-san, me ayudó a poner el sistema de vigilancia que tenemos, porque esa mujer me acosaba. Tuve que ponerle una orden de alejamiento. Y mi padre amenazó con demandar a su compañía por no ponerle freno.

―No me lo creo, ella se ve tan, tan…

―¿Inofensiva?, fue lo mismo que pensé, pero esa mujer está loca de remate. La trataba con el mismo respeto que a cualquier otra persona. Crecí en un entorno donde muchos hombres piensan que porque una mujer posa en traje de baño o lencería, tienen el derecho a sobrepasarse, no iba a hacer algo que me ofendiera a mí, a mi familia ni a las modelos con las que trabajaba. Ella, mal interpretó esos actos de respeto a su trabajo y bueno, pensó que estaba interesado en algo más.

―Playboy.

―No soy un playboy.

―Claro que lo eres, mírate, eres ridículamente guapo y más aún tratas bien a tus compañeras de trabajo, lo dijiste recién, las mujeres vivimos en un mundo donde nos ven como pedazos de carne o como un trapo que puede ser usado y desechado. Y obviamente si un hombre como tú, trata con dignidad a sus compañeras de trabajo, pensarán que tienes segundas intenciones. Además, tienes fama de que eres hombre de una sola noche. ― le dijo enfuruñada.

―¿A qué te refieres con eso?― dijo Kuon, la actitud de Kyōko lo sorprendió.

― A que tus parejas son de una sola noche, que no tienes relaciones estables.

― He tenido novias y siempre soy claro con las mujeres que salgo, nunca les he prometido más de lo que les puedo ofrecer. No las engatuso diciéndoles que las amaré para toda la vida, u ofreciéndoles el cielo y las estrellas. Nunca he sido infiel y además, siempre fueron ellas las que rompieron conmigo.― dijo haciendo ese gesto americano que ella tanto odiaba.

―¡Eres terrible!, ¿Nunca te has enamorado?

Kuon se quedó pensativo, no se esperaba esa pregunta.

―Te dije que tuve novias.

―No te estoy preguntando eso, te estoy preguntando si alguna vez te has enamorado. Si has sentido que no puedes respirar cuando la ves, que el corazón se desboca cuando te sonríe o si de la nada la recuerdas, si su sonrisa te hace feliz. ¿Nunca has sentido eso?

Por un segundo no supo qué decir, frunció el ceño.

―¡Dios, eres un novato en el amor!, ya veo que tengo más experiencia que tú. ― Le dijo mientras lo miraba con superioridad a través de su vaso.

Kuon vio el desafío en sus ojos, se burlaba de él. Sintió como su corazón se saltaba un latido cuando se fijó en el sensual movimiento de su lengua lamiendo una gota que se escapó por sus labios.

Esa mujer lo volvía loco con su ingenua sensualidad.

Cerró los ojos y tomó aire.

―Bien, soy un novato― le dijo a regañadientes. ― Pero soy más experto que tú en una cosa.

―¿En qué?

«En el sexo, en querer devorar tus labios y tu cuerpo» pensó. Pero no lo dijo, sino que respondió.

―En saber tratar con acosadores, te quedarás en mi departamento ―Kyōko lo miró con la boca abierta, pero él prosiguió―. La semana próxima, me tengo que ir por la semana completa a Karuizawa a hacer las fotografías de una teleserie llamada Dark Moon, por tanto no estaré en la ciudad, así que estaré más tranquilo si te quedas aquí que en el departamento de Kotonami-san.

Kyōko lo miró, no supo qué decir.

―Créeme que estaré más tranquilo si te quedas aquí.― no pudo evitar acercar su mano y colocar un mechón de pelo tras su oreja mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Pudo reconocer el momento donde las pupilas de Kyōko se dilataron y sus labios se entreabrieron. Vio su sensual lengua pasar por su labio inferior, invitándolo a besarla.

Y lo hizo.

Primero fue un roce suave y delicado, como un beso de mariposa. Luego sintió como ella lo acercó tomándolo por la camisa y no pudo resistirse más.

Pasó su lengua por su labio invitándola a abrirlos para explorarla.

Ella como si estuviera hechizada se dejó llevar, lo recibió gustosa, deseosa de explorar más de ese hombre.

Su aroma le llenó las fosas nasales y gimió de placer en su boca al sentir su lengua. Kyōko no sabía si era el licor u otra cosa, pero se sentía sobre una nube.

Sintió que flotaba, la calidez de sus manos acercándola a él, la impulsó a abrazarlo por el cuello.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero no quería que terminara, lamentablemente Kuon interrumpió lentamente su beso.

Kuon tuvo que luchar contra todos sus instintos, se recordó lo que había sucedido esa noche, a Shōtarō, los celos locos que lo invadieron cuando lo vio acercarse a ella, la furia que le recorrió las venas cuando quiso tocarla.

Aún con los ojos cerrados y su frente posada en la de ella, hizo todo el esfuerzo del mundo para controlar su agitada respiración

Tomó aire y suspiró.

―Quédate esta noche en la habitación de invitados, además de que te tomaste la mitad de mi whisky, creo difícil que puedas llegar a tu piso.

―No estoy ebria― fue su respuesta. Pero cuando intentó ponerse de pie, se dio cuenta de que no estaba segura de si fue su beso o el licor, pero estaba más afectada de lo que creía.

Por eso cuando se acostó en la cama del cuarto de invitados, atribuyó al alcohol el fuego que recorrió sus venas cuando tocó el cabello de Kuon y esa mirada tan intensa cuando devoró sus labios.

Se llevó la punta de los dedos a sus labios, «playboy» pensó Kyōko. «Es medio americano y su madre es medio rusa, los rusos se besan en los labios, los americanos se besan como si fuera un saludo, sí, fue eso. No hay nada más detrás, ¿no?» Seguía torturándose mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño. Cuando al fin cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, sólo pudo soñar con él, con sus besos y sus caricias.

Mientras tanto Kuon reflexionaba acerca de la pregunta que le hizo Kyōko, ciertamente nunca se había enamorado, pero sí estaba seguro de algo. Ahora lo estaba, estaba completamente enamorado de Mogami Kyōko.


	14. Dos semanas antes

La llamada de Kanae la sorprendió, la avisaba que se quedaría por 3 meses más en el extranjero, ahora debía estar llegando a Corea del Sur, donde había sido trasladada.

No quiso contarle el incidente con Shō, habían pasado dos semanas y no había vuelto a saber de él. Mucho menos de lo que había pasado en el apartamento de Kuon, de su beso y de que llevaba esas mismas dos semanas, viviendo en el departamento de él.

Sin embargo Kanae se había enterado de la visita de Shō y se había preocupado por ella, incluso había dudado en tomar ese nuevo ascenso, pero Kyōko la tranquilizó, diciéndole que confiaba en la seguridad del edificio debido a que Kuon la habría aumentado después del incidente.

Durante la primera semana después de la aparición de Shō, Kuon la acompañó a su trabajo de ida y vuelta, sus compañeras especulaban cada vez historias más locas sobre ellos. Hasta que les confesó que eran amigos de la infancia, eso sólo empeoró la situación.

Hoy, Kuon volvía del set de grabaciones de Dark Moon en Karuizawa. No quería admitirlo, pero lo extrañaba. Habían hablado cada noche y se mensajeaban con frecuencia, pero no era lo mismo a verlo cada día o a cenar con él cada noche. Aunque ninguno de los dos había dicho una palabra sobre el beso que compartieron.

Ella reconocía las señales, sabía lo que significaban, estaba enamorada de él.

―Kyōko-chan, podrías venir a mi oficina por favor― fueron las palabras de Ookami-san que la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

―Por supuesto.

Una vez dentro de la oficina, Ookami-san, la invitó a sentarse.

―Hoy nos llamó Hasegawa-san, y nos ha avisado que presentará su carta de renuncia. Quiere dedicarse por completo a la maternidad, por tanto, lo hemos conversado con ella, Taicho-san y Hizuri-san. Y hemos decidido hacerte la siguiente propuesta Kyōko-san.

―La escucho.

―Queremos que tengas el puesto oficial de souschef. Ya no serías la suplente de Hasegawa-san, sino que el trabajo sería tuyo. ¿Qué dices?

Kyōko no lo podía creer, el puesto de sus sueños era suyo, de ella. Estaba radiante de felicidad.

―Por supuesto acepto.

.

.

.

Kuon volvió a su apartamento muy tarde esa madrugada, estaba destrozado, las jornadas habían sido intensas. Deseaba un baño, su cama y verla.

La había extrañado demasiado, no le importaba tener que desayunar y cenar cada noche, no le importaba tener que dejar de fumar, sólo porque ella odiaba el olor a tabaco, o verla poner caras graciosas cada vez que bebía alcohol.

Sonrió de sólo pensar en ella. Entró a la cocina para calentar la cena que Kyōko había dejado sobre la encimera, si no lo comía le esperaba un regaño de varios minutos a la mañana.

―¿Que tal el viaje?― la voz somnolienta de Kyōko lo sorprendió. Al voltear, la vio apoyada contra la pared del pasillo, vestida con un albornoz y su pijama de franela que asomaba bajo el borde.

―Agotador.― Le respondió dándole una sonrisa. ― No quise despertarte, lo siento. ― se acercó a ella y acarició su mejilla con delicadeza.

Kyōko juró que ese gesto le hizo saltarse un latido.

―No me despertaste, te estaba esperando. ― le respondió no pudiendo evitar el sonrojarse.

―¿Me extrañaste?― preguntó Kuon y se maldijo inmediatamente. Maldijo su cansancio y su ansiedad por volver a verla. Pero ya no podía echar marcha atrás.

La vio apoyar su suave mejilla, no rechazando el contacto con su mano.

―Sí, te extrañé.

Kuon no pudo resistirse y la atrajo hacia sí y la besó.

La había extrañado tanto, la necesitaba tanto.

El beso se fue volviendo cada vez más intenso y exigente.

Sus manos volaban por su cuerpo, reconociendo y explorando. Haciendo que escaparan pequeños suspiros de entre sus labios.

En algún momento antes de entrar a la habitación, Kuon fue consciente de lo que estaban haciendo. Poniendo fin a ese apasionado encuentro. Ambos tenían la respiración jadeante y agitada.

La tomó por sus mejillas y la miró a los ojos.

― Sal conmigo― le dijo.

Kyōko abrió los ojos como platos y no supo qué responder.

Ese hombre estaba pidiéndole salir con ella, ser su pareja. ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo?

Era evidente que se atraían y echaban chispas cuando estaban juntos en una misma habitación, pero ella siempre querría algo que, hasta ahora no podía ofrecer.

―Yo…― Kyōko boqueó como si fuera un pez fuera del agua.

Kuon, mal interpretó aquella reacción. Lo había hecho todo al revés se dijo. Por eso tomó una decisión, la conquistaría, poco a poco. Pero no se rendiría, sabía que ella lo deseaba, lo sentía en su piel, en su pulso acelerado y en sus gemidos y suspiros cuando se besaban.

Ardían.

―Kuon, yo…

―Debes estar cansada, yo también lo estoy. ―dándole un beso en la frente, le dijo― Buenas noches.

Y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

En la soledad de su cuarto, Kuon recordó aquella noche en la que apareció Shō.

«―¿Eres Fuwa, no?

―¿Y a tí, que te importa?

―Me importa porque estás en las inmediaciones de mi edificio, importunando a una de mis inquilinas.

No supo si fue su imaginación o si Shō en realidad hizo chirriar los dientes. Pero prosiguió.

―No quiero verte cerca de ella, ni de mi edificio. Si lo haces llamaré a la policía.

―No puedes impedirme tomar lo que es mío, y Kyōko me pertenece.

Kuon esbozó una sonrisa lobuna y le respondió imponiéndose en toda su altura respondiendo con ira contenida ― Kyōko no te pertenece a ti, ni a mí, ni a nadie, ella es dueña de si misma. ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

―Eh?, como si…― Shō no terminó de formular su respuesta puesto que fue interrumpido inmediatamente.

―Lo siento, no se si esta es tu idea de una broma, o si sólo quieres matar el tiempo, pero no tengo intención de jugar contigo. Piérdete.― sentenció liberando toda su furia.»

O al menos así habría sido de no haber llegado Yashiro justo en el momento en que se disponía a abalanzarse sobre él.

Por eso no presionó más esa noche, porque la decisión era de ella, no de él, pero tampoco iba a dejarla ir. Él no era Shōtarō, y se lo iba a demostrar.


	15. Ese día

Ese día Kyōko se levantó como si fuera cualquier otro día laboral, pero no iría a trabajar, había quedado desde temprano con Kuon.

Aún no entendía del todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos, él no había vuelto a tocar el tema después de esa noche hace semanas atrás, y ella tampoco lo había hecho.

Al recordar lo que había pasado después, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Él le dio un suave beso en la frente y le deseó buenas noches, dejándola de pie frente a su habitación, sin saber qué había pasado exactamente. Después de eso al día siguiente, ella volvió al departamento de Kanae.

Kuon no puso peros a su decisión, sin embargo, había insistido en que su próximo día libre tenía que dedicárselo por completo, por eso estaba ansiosa, hoy era su día libre, y el siguiente el restaurante estaría cerrado como acostumbraban una vez al año.

Miró la hora y decía 9:30 am. Seguido de una alarma de mensaje, que decía Kuon.

El mensaje era escueto.

«Te espero a las 12:30 en mi departamento.»

.

.

.

Desde muy temprano estaba despierto, quería sorprenderla. No era un experto cocinero, pero al menos podía hacer algo simple para ella.

Había salido a comprar los ingredientes necesarios para preparar un platillo.

Compró un vino y supuso que podría servirlo en caso de que su creación fuera horrible. Podría consolarse en que al menos habría un buen vino californiano para compensar el mal sabor de boca.

Cuando ella llegó a su departamento, la cocina era un desastre.

La cara de Kyōko no tenía nada que envidiar a la obra de Munch.

Humo y lo que parecía restos de huevos, de pollo, verduras y arroz por doquier.

―¿Qué es esto?― Preguntó en voz alta.

―Omu Maui

―¿Qué?― Dijo ella no entendiendo a qué se refería Kuon.

―Es Omuraisu al estilo Hizuri.― respondió Kuon, como si se tratara de lo más normal del mundo.

―No puedo creer que tu padre haya podido cocinar algo así, permíteme dudar.

―Oh, no, mi padre cocina obras maestras, esto es parte de la línea materna de mi familia.

Kyōko se encontraba cada vez más nerviosa y dijo de repente ―¡Deja de mover de esa forma esa sartén por favor, vas a quemar la cocina!

―Pero si estoy salteando el pollo.― le respondió Kuon con una cara de cachorro abandonado nivel cuatro que le llegó a lo más profundo del corazón.

Kyōko no podría ver más esa escena y decidió interrumpirla.

―Entrégame esa sartén y sal de la cocina ahora.― «Eso Kyōko, muéstrate firme.» Se decía a sí misma.

―Pero yo quería cocinar para ti― respondió él con cara de cachorro nivel cinco.

Kyōko se quedó atónita por unos segundos, y recomponiéndose, le dijo finalmente:

―Digamos que esto es un trabajo colaborativo, ahora sal, si no quieres que te saque a punta de cuchilla.

Kuon obedientemente salió de la cocina y Kyōko se dispuso a salvar lo que quedaba del menjunje que él llamaba comida.

Cuando la "comida" estuvo lista, Kuon hizo los honores escribiendo "Victoria" en el omelette de Kyōko.

―Es mi forma de darte buenas vibras para tu nuevo puesto de trabajo.

El gesto sorprendió gratamente a Kyōko, nunca nadie había tenido ese tipo de atenciones hacia ella.

Kuon abrió la botella de vino, vertiendo el líquido rojizo en las copas, y se dispusieron a probar el primer bocado.

―Sin dudas el sabor es único.― Repuso Kyōko con sorna.

―Dilo, sabe horrible.― Le dijo Kuon sin hacer intento en discimular el mal gusto de la comida.

―Lo siento, esto no se puede salvar, debemos desconectarlo, pero el vino está delicioso.

― Es reserva. ― le respondió como si hablasen del clima y no del desastre culinario.

―¿Malbec?

―Ciertamente, tiene un paladar exquisito Mogami-sama.

Estallaron en carcajadas por la terrible escena que tenían frente a ellos, la cocina parecía un campo de batalla, y aún había un poco de humo, no sabían cómo no habían saltado las alarmas contra incendio, pero lo agradecían, habría sido un verdadero desastre de haberse activado.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde tratando de limpiar el desastre que dejaron, comieron comida para llevar, la cocina estaba inutilizable.

Cuando terminaron, Kyōko le dijo que tenía que salir un momento, pero que no tardaría, tenía que recoger su correo, esperaba un paquete que no podía esperar.

Al ver que tardaba, Kuon se alarmó y decidió ir a verla. No la encontró en los casilleros del correo, por lo que decidió buscarla donde Kanae.

Llamó a su puerta un par de veces y cuando abrió, lo que vio lo desarmó.

La mirada de Kyōko lo decía todo. Él había vuelto a importunarla.

―¿Qué sucedió?

Kyōko miró a Kuon y sin decir más le mostró el sobre que tenía en sus manos.

Era un sobre de una firma de abogados, Shō aceptaba el divorcio con una condición, que le entregará el cincuenta por ciento de sus bienes.

Kuon maldijo por lo bajo y la abrazó.

―Mamá dice que no puede exigir nada porque no tenemos hijos y porque tampoco le corresponde por ley, pero ¿y si nunca quiere dejarme ir?

Kuon la miró a los ojos tomando su cara entre sus manos.

―Tranquila, todo saldrá bien. Veo que tu madre te ayudará,¿no?

La reacción de Kyōko no fue lo que esperaba.

―Algo así. Más bien digamos que fue Toudou-san quien la convenció.

Kuon suspiró, nunca entendería a la madre de Kyōko.

―Estás helada, ven vamos a mi piso. ― dijo Kuon tomándola de la mano.

Ella no opuso resistencia y lo siguió. Antes de llegar al ascensor, kuon se detuvo un momento y dijo

―Venga, ya verás que todo se arreglará.

Kyōko esbozó una débil sonrisa, pero las palabras de Kuon la llenaron de algo cálido que se esparcía en su interior.

Se sentaron en la terraza a ver el atardecer en silencio, disfrutando de la mutua compañía, Kyōko lo acompañó con un café, mientras él bebía una cerveza.

Aún no sabía que pasaba por la mente de Kuon, su terapeuta le había dicho que posiblemente él, estuviera enamorado de ella, pero ella no lo creía. Eso era imposible. Kuon nunca se había enamorado y ¿por qué tendría que enamorarse justamente de ella, que tendría ella de especial para enamorar a un hombre como él? Nada, se dijo a si misma.

―Un dolar por tus pensamientos― Dijo Kuon, sacando a Kyōko de sus pensamientos.

―No es nada, es sólo que… ― dudó en continuar, ¿qué iba a decir, que quería saber que sentía por ella?, ¿y si él, sólo quería que fuera una aventura y ella quisiera algo más?

Ella no bebía, salvo esa noche en que ese bastardo reapareció, o cuando acompañaba las comidas con una copa de vino, por tanto se dijo que si quería saber qué había dentro de la ridículamente apuesta cabeza de ese hombre, debía darse valor.

Se puso de pie y se acercó al minibar de Kuon y se sirvió una copa de vino.

Kuon la miró sorprendido y a modo de broma le dijo:

―Adelante, estás en tu casa.

Ella sirvió una segunda copa y se la llevó a Kuon.

―¿Y esto por?

― Tú, solo bebe y calla. ― Fueron las escuetas palabras de Kyōko.

Kuon frunció el ceño. Había gato encerrado y lo averiguaría

.

.

.

Estaba seguro de que la chica caería como peso muerto al segundo shot. Kyōko estaba bebiendo como cosaco, o al menos le recordó a su parentela rusa y su destreza con el vodka, vodka que ya poco y nada quedaba, por cierto.

―Juguemos verdad o desafío.

―¿Sabes como jugarlo Kyōko-chan?― Preguntó burlón.

― Por supuesto, no soy una niña. Vamos escoge.

Con un suspiro Kuon dijo:

―No creo que sea buena idea―Dijo kuon.

Kyōko lo miró burlona, producto del alcohol y le dijo:

―Ga-lli-na

Esa simple palabra encendió algo en Kuon, nadie le llamaba así, era una estupidez. Rick más de una vez le dijo que era como el personaje de cierta película que tampoco soportaba que lo llamaran así.

―Desafío.―Se escuchó diciendo.

La mirada de Kyōko brilló ―Te apuesto que no eres capaz de hacer una voltereta, sino te bebes tres shots seguidos. ― le dijo mirándolo desafiante.

―¿En serio quieres que haga eso Kyōko?. Conste que, si gano, puedo escoger lo que quiera. ― le dijo mirándola a los ojos― Te lo advierto Kyōko, mira mi tamaño, estoy acostumbrado a beber y tengo una resistencia increíble al alcohol.

― No me importa, voy a ganar.

―Yo no tendría tanta confianza Kyōko-chan.

―¿Acaso tienes miedo de perder con una pequeña japonesa, Corn?

―Ok― dijo en inglés―, lo has pedido. ―Kuon respiró hondo y se dispuso a hacer una voltereta.

Kyōko juró que lo vio volar. Calló con gracia sobre sus pies, sin trastabillar. Cualquier otro, estaría abrazado al wáter o abrazando el piso, pero él no. Aunque sabía que ese hombre no era un hada, y menos de la realeza, para ella esa demostración de destreza le demostraba que no importando qué, Kuon siempre sería su príncipe de las hadas.

―Dispara. ― dijo Kyōko

―Entremos, hace frío. ― dijo Kuon, una vez dentro dijo-Escojo verdad, ¿Te gusto?

Kyōko no esperaba esa pregunta tan directa, pero contestó.

―Habría que estar ciega para no encontrarte atractivo.

― No te pregunté eso, te pregunté si te gusto, no si me encuentras atractivo. ― Le dijo recostándose en el futón.

―No responderé eso.― le dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

―Entonces es mi turno. Desafío.― Haciendo ese gesto americano que ella tanto odiaba.

―¡Hey!, era mi turno.― Le dijo Kyōko con indignación.

― Lo perdiste cuando no contestaste verdad, así que escojo por ti, desafío: baila puddi puddin.

―¡Eso no es justo!

―Tú no cumpliste las reglas.― Pegándole en la frente con dos dedos.

―¡Tramposo! ― respondió Kyōko, quien hizo un mohín y se dispuso a bailar el ridículo baile de comercial. Al girar por segunda vez, sintió que el mundo giraba inconteniblemente― Me toca.―dijo, sin embargo salió corriendo al lavabo.

― No, ahora es mi turno, escojo verdad.― Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona en los labios mientras aguantaba la risa. Eso le enseñará a ser más prudente con el alcohol, cuando no tiene costumbre.

―¡No es justo!― Le respondió cada vez más enfuruñada, mientras las arcadas volvían a atacarla.

Finalmente Kuon dijo:

― He estado bebiendo cerveza toda la tarde y llevamos dos botellas de vodka. Y viendo tu estado, creo que soy el ganador de esto.

―Reto. Dijo Kyōko desde el water.

―Ni siquiera lo pienses, gané, acepta la derrota.

Kyōko iba a protestar cuando lo vio en la puerta del baño con un vaso con agua en su mano.

―Bebe, sirve para no sentirse tan emborrachado.

―No estoy borracha. ― Reclamaba ella, en evidente estado de ebriedad.

―Sí, claro, vamos señorita, bebe ese vaso.

A Kyōko no se le ocurrió nada más y solo reía a carcajadas producto del licor, ni ella entendía bien porqué estaba riendo, pero no podía parar.

En ese momento Kuon, la llamó y ella lo miró. Kuon agachado a su altura colocó el vaso con agua frente a ella. Y Kyōko obedientemente se lo bebió. Siguió cada instrucción de Kuon al pie de la letra. Desde beber más agua, hasta lavarse los dientes una vez hubo pasado las arcadas. Sorprendentemente, después de haber pasado la euforia, Kyōko era una borracha bastante dócil. Dios lo ayudara si se volvía una borracha violenta como la prometida de Yashiro-san.

― Ven ― le dijo tendiéndole una mano que ella exceptó sin rechistar ―, te llevaré a tu cuarto, debes dormir un poco. Así no te sentirás tan fatal mañana.

―Pero, yo quiero dormir con Kuon. ―Dijo de repente al llegar al pasillo, como fuera una niña pequeña, a lo que Kuon suspiró pesadamente «¿Kyōko una borracha dócil? ¡Patrañas!.»

Él a pesar de las apariencias no estaba tan sobrio, por lo que decidió no pelear con una mujer borracha.

―Está bien.― cedió finalmente llevándola a su cuarto y entregándole una de sus playeras para que durmiera más cómoda. ―Saldré un momento para que puedas cambiarte y... ― No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando Kyōko ya había empezado a desnudarse.

Él no era de piedra, tampoco un santo, por lo que para no pecar, salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo para darle la privacidad que le había prometido.

Kuon ni se dignó a recoger el desastre que dejaron en su irracional competencia. Se acercó a su cuarto para ver como se encontraba Kyōko cuando dejó de oir ruido.

Ella dormía plácidamente en su cama, vestida con su sudadera, con una pierna fuera, revelando una sexy pantaleta de encaje.

Kuon gimió y se preguntó que habría hecho en una vida pasada para ser castigado de esa forma. Acercó su mano lentamente y cubrió la pierna denuda. Le dio un casto beso en la frente y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

Cansado se recostó en el futón de su sala. No podía acostarse en su cama, no con ella tan indefensa, pensó en que podía irse a la habitación de huéspedes. Esperaría a que se le pasara un poco el mareo y se iría a la cama..

No supo cuando se quedó dormido, sólo se dio cuenta cuando ella, vestida sólo con su playera lo estaba tirando del futón.

La vio, sintió cómo de repente el embrujo del alcohol abandonó sus venas siendo reemplazado por adrenalina. Las blancas y torneadas piernas de ella lucían perfectas a la luz de la luna que entraba por el ventanal.

―¿Qué haces Kyōko?.

―Te llevo a la cama. ― Le dijo, como si se tratara de lo más obvio del mundo.

―¿Qué?

―Te llevo a la cama Kuon, no puedes dormir en ese futón toda la noche.

―Claro que puedo. ― le dijo.

―O te metes en esa cama conmigo o …― No se le ocurrió qué decir cuando se dio cuenta de lo que insinuaban sus palabras.

―¿O qué?― Kuon le dijo desafiante.

Seguía sin poder decir más, entonces Kuon dijo:

―No sabes lo que me estás pidiendo.

―Lo sé. ―respondió ella con resolución. Kyōko aún sentía el alcohol en sus venas, pero estaba consciente de lo que hacía. No había marcha atrás.

―No, no tienes idea Kyōko.

―Por supuesto que lo sé, y es lo que quiero.― le dijo finalmente, atrayéndolo hacia ella y dándole un beso en los labios.


	16. Esa noche

**Disclaimer: Skip beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Nakamura Yoshiki sensei.**

Este capítulo es categoría M, por tanto lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.

No sé si podré seguir subiendo con la regularidad que llevaba, todo debido a lo que está sucediendo en mi país, Chile. Vivo en Santiago, la capital, donde han sucedido la mayor parte de las protestas. Además trabajo en temáticas de Derechos Humanos (principalmente derechos de infancia y género), por tanto es mi deber estar alerta en estos momentos cuando la democracia, la libertad y la dignidad de las personas se vuelve más frágil.

Espero puedan comprender la difícil situación en la que hoy nos encontramos.

Un abrazo a todas y disfruten este capítulo.

* * *

Esa noche, cambió todo. O más bien, las cosas entre ellos ya habían cambiado hacía un tiempo atrás, pero cuando se decidió a besarlo y a probar su cuerpo, supo que ya había pasado el punto de no retorno.

El sabor de sus besos, la suavidad de sus labios y el calor de sus dedos recorriendo la delicada línea de su cuello, sacando deliciosos suspiros de placer de entre sus labios.

Sintió como el cuerpo de Kuon se tensaba de excitación a medida en que ella se volvía más audaz en sus caricias. Kuon estaba excitado por ella y eso la hizo sentir poderosa.

Cuando entraron al cuarto de Kuon, la ropa ya había comenzado a volar en todas direcciones, su playera por acá, los pantalones por allá. La sudadera que le prestó para dormir salió disparada quién sabe dónde y no le importó menos.

Él la hacía vibrar con cada roce, con cada beso, con cada lamida de su deliciosa y juguetona lengua y con cada succión de sus labios en su piel.

Cuando su boca se centró en el rosado capullo de sus pequeños pechos, no pudo contener el gemido de placer que escapó de sus labios, sintió que Kuon sonreía contra su piel, ella quería más, pero también quería hacerlo gemir de placer.

Tomó su cara entre sus manos y lo volvió a besar en los labios con pasión.

―No sabes cuánto te deseo, Kyōko― Le dijo Kuon embriagado de deseo.

―Demuéstralo― Lo desafió.

El ronroneo de placer de Kyōko al contacto con sus besos, hizo que Kuon comenzara a entretenerse con los estimulados pezones.

Kuon la acariciaba con delicadeza y ella sentía como cada parte de su cuerpo donde él iba tocando, se iba encendiendo a su paso.

Cuando se puso a juguetear con el encaje de su ropa interior, Kyōko ahogó un gemido de anticipación. Kuon, bajó delicadamente la fina prenda, mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos. Nunca antes había pensado que ese gesto pudiera ser tan erótico.

Kyōko se incorporó sobre sus codos y le permitió quitarla completamente al levantar sus caderas.

―Dios, eres preciosa

―Y tú, condenadamente sexy, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabías. Lo que me hace preguntar, ¿Vas a terminar luego lo que estás haciendo o seguirás conversando?

─Eres una mandona Kyōko-chan─ le contestó deteniéndose deliberadamente mientras la miraba a los ojos.

─Y tú un hablador─ le respondió desafiante.

Entonces, vio volar por los aires la prenda y no pudo reprimir una pequeña risa de satisfacción. Se sentía exultante, por lo que pasando sus dedos juguetonamente por el torneado torso de Kuon, llegó hasta la cinturilla de su ropa interior, y si bien había sentido el bulto que se ocultaba bajo la prenda, verlo expuesto por la excitación, hizo que sonriera de satisfacción de saber que ella era quien lo ponía de esa forma, y mirándolo nuevamente a los ojos, juguetonamente se mordió el labio inferior.

Kuon recorrió con besos el abdomen de Kyōko hasta llegar a sus caderas, luego con destreza, le separó las piernas y la degustó.

Un gemido de ronco placer escapó de los labios de Kyōko, nunca había sentido tanto placer como el que ese hombre le estaba proporcionando.

Kuon introdujo un dedo en la húmeda cavidad, mientras la torturaba deliciosamente con la lengua en su punto más sensible.

Se retorció de placer arrugando en sus puños la blanca sábana.

Con cada movimiento de su lengua experta se arqueaba y movía sus caderas cada vez con mayor rapidez, buscando aquello que sólo sus caricias le podían proporcionar.

Al final lo encontró, ese momento donde su cuerpo explotó de placer, sintió como se iba llenando de oleadas, una tras otra de delicioso goce por todo su cuerpo, hasta quedar relajada, mientras su nombre salía de entre sus labios.

En ese momento Kuon se movió y estiró su mano a la mesita de noche, sacando del cajón un pequeño paquetito plástico.

Lo abrió y cuando lo iba a colocar en su excitado miembro, Kyōko lo tumbó boca arriba, sorprendiéndolo.

―Ahora es mi turno de darte placer― le dijo con movimientos sensuales. Recorriendo su torso con sus labios.

Kuon no opuso resistencia, ver a Kyōko tan audaz lo llenaba de excitación.

Comenzó a lamer, besar y succionar su esculpido torso, pasando sus uñas con suavidad provocándole escalofríos de puro deleite que recorrían el masculino cuerpo.

Kyōko se estaba dando un festín con ese cuerpo apolíneo, hasta que al fin se aventuró en tocar la dura muestra de su deseo.

Era cálido, duro como acero y suave como terciopelo, la carne palpitante en su mano la hizo sentir poderosa.

Los roncos gemidos que salían de su garganta le hicieron sentir tanta confianza en sí misma como si fuera una diosa, volviéndose a excitar.

Entonces, le quitó de los dedos el preservativo y lo colocó con delicadeza.

Luego se subió a horcajadas sobre él y juntos se zambulleron en una oleada de pasión.


End file.
